Just breath
by Ioli Ophelia
Summary: Harry an Asthmatic 11 year old has recieved his hogwarts lettre. where did he recieve it and why there? Lily and James are alive. Bad Dumbles. did i mention harry is a triplet? WBL. Bashing of Light side cause its not so light and dark not so dark. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. The Beginning and its down fall

_**A/N: I wasn't satisfied with my story and I feel my writing has improved a bit… so I decided to rewrite this story. My other version will remain posted until I catch up ok : ) but I do not promise that events will happen like they did in the last version.**_

_**And those who are waiting for my other story The Gift I'm on it **_

_**I've been really busy. I'll try to update in a timely manor.**_

_**Oh yah…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :)**_

_Prologue_

_There were few in the world still that remembered the early days. The early days where the days of peace seemed to be never ending. The days where young witches and wizards could run around unsupervised. The days when one wasn't afraid of their neighbors. The days where peace was alive._

_The beautiful peace that held the Wizarding world carefully was shattered when the heir of Slythern entered the doors of Hogwarts for the first time. He later in his life would be known and feared by the common public. To the people of the Wizarding world he was the dark lord. But that was his future. _

_Everyone starts somewhere. Even a dark lord. When the feared man was eleven he like so many others entered the doors of Hogwarts. He was a child of amazing potential. Many envied him and young Tom Riddle knew it. He like any other Slythern used their assets to their benefits. When the dark lord was young he was filled with wild dreams that sought to change the world._

_He was young but he saw the problems of the world. As he grew he gained friends who later became followers to his cause. _

_As a child he grew up lonely and abused in an orphanage. He knew he must not have been the only one either. He also knew that there were so many other children coming to the world of magic at the tender age of eleven with no knowledge prior of any magic what so ever. Tom believed it should have been his right to know of how special he was when he was young. If the wizards born to magic families could know of magic the why couldn't he. There were so many problems and he had many solutions._

_Though the intentions didn't seem like the thing that would label one as a dark lord that was what had occurred. You see Tom did change the world but not in the way he expected._

_When Tom was in his seventh year he was framed for the death of a young girl named Mertil. A conniving old man named Albus Dumbledore shaped the image of Lord Voldemort to make a new enemy. That enemy was then associated as Tom Riddle in the old twinkling eyes. The man that those eyes belonged was selfish and power hungry. They would do anything to keep a position of power. _

_And this is where the story becomes remotely interesting. Several years after Tom graduated and took the position as a dark lord and when the war was in full swing, a young couple were welcoming three new arrivals to their family line. _

_In Godric's Hollow a triad of infants were born to a newly wedded couple. The proud parents, James Charles Potter and Lily Dacia Potter nee Evans welcomed three beautiful children._

_The first-born was a healthy plump babe and clearly a worthy heir to the Potter name. When the naming ceremony took place Lily had dubbed him to be forever more Mathew Sirius Potter. He of course had been named for his God Father, Sirius Black. His God Mother Alice Longbottem simply adored the plump babe and immediately began to shower the newborn in gifts. After all what kind of godmother slash aunt would she be if she didn't spoil him? _

_The babe was chubbier then his siblings. However this was not the only thing that set him apart. Usually in the Potter line one would be expected to have black or at least dark brown hair that was a complete mess. This however was not the case. On top of the small head was a tuff of straight tan colored hair. Mathew or Mattie as he was often referred had only one real identifiable characteristic of his fathers and that was his beautiful hazel eyes that looked at the world with a playful smile._

_The second born, Rosemary or Rosy, was the one and only female to enter the Potter line in centuries. She like her mother had shiny auburn hair. However the poor child's red locks were unfortunately forever cursed with the Potter rat nest hair. Though she had most of her mother's physical characteristics, her eyes were almost a perfect replica of her father's. Only a few shades darker. Her unofficial godfather, Remus Lupin thought that the babe was just perfect and he couldn't be happier to godfather such a beautiful little girl. Her official godfather, Peter Pettigrew however was just happy to be included. And since Remus couldn't have children he had immediately named little Rosy as his heiress. It wasn't a big prestigious line like the Potter name but it had a few benefits and would help her secure a decent marriage to a decent family in the future. Families would rather an heiress to a line then a female who simply had a last name. It was common sense to find someone to increase wealth as well as security. _

_It was James who named his second born at the naming ceremony seven days after the birth. He had named his little princess Rosemary Minnie Potter. Minnie after her chosen God Mother, Minerva McGonagall who was affectionately called Minnie by friends and family. _

_The last-born however wasn't as lucky as his siblings in some ways since he wasn't as healthy and was born blue. He was much smaller and weighed much less. He however in James opinion was the most enchanting. With pitch black hair and beautiful emerald eyes and pale soft pigmented skin the child looked almost like a child of the elves. He was truly beautiful and the child himself was a symbol of forgiveness, tolerance and hope. _

_The beautiful child's godfather was non other then Severus Snape. The elf like babe was a living sign of Lily's forgiveness, the tolerance between old school rivals and the hope of peace to come. As soon as Severus had laid eyes on the small baby he was smitten not that he would admit it. And since the child was fragile looking and James wanting his youngest to have the best chance possible in life no matter what, appointed Poppy Pomfrey as his godmother. And since neither godparent's had children, and were the only ones left in their lines named the dainty babe their successor. _

_After seven days after the smallest child was birthed his father named him Harry James Potter. James had named Harry after a man named Harold, a favorite uncle of his who died in the front lines of battle. James wanted a strong name that hopefully would gain magic's favor. He however didn't want him to have a shadow to out grow so he gave him a different variation of the name. _

_The birth of a child in a family is often a time of happiness. This however wasn't such a time. The three beautiful innocent infants were born into a war. The great war of the dark and light was violent and many had died. So many innocents lost to a frivolous cause. The sides were often referred to the light and the dark. The light consisted of the leader Albus Dumbledore and his army the Order of the Phoenix. The darks sides' leader was Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle and whose army called themselves death eaters. _

_Lily and James Potter both fought proudly on the light side along side their friends. And both adults had absolute faith in their leader. That however would all change in the coming years. Everything would change and it all started with the small baby named Harry James Potter. _

Chapter 1

A long year of war had past and the Potter triplets were only but the tender age of one when Albus Dumbledore planted his most audacious seed. The old manipulative man had hatched a new plan. He wanted to be seen as all powerful. And what better way to do that then to kill Voldemort. Voldemort was his creation. He had careful nurtured the boy to what he was today but he was getting older and more powerful. He needed to end him.

The dark lord was said to be insane with power no thanks to him of course but that wasn't the point. The point was that he needed more power and influence. He needed to get rid of the world's darkness and that darkness started with Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore then orchestrated a series of events to end the reign of Voldemort. His first step was to take the fake seer Sybill Trelawney and cast an imperio on her so that she would recite a prophecy he had made. He knew that if he did this, then Severus Snape, a follower of the dark lord would then relay the prophecy to Voldemort and then take care of the problem.

You see Voldemort was not the only threat to his power. First-born children to pure legacies such as the Longbottom or the Potters usually end up being very powerful. He would know since he was the first born to the Dumbledore legacy.

He needed a way to get rid of all the threats at the same time. It was in his favor when the children who were the greatest threat were born at the same time. The prophecy he had created would apply to all of them and Voldemort would eliminate them.

He would make a monster out of the man. A man even his death eaters would be disgusted to serve. Riddle would lose followers after killing a hand full of babies. In the Wizarding world the slaying of children was unthinkable to either side. The loss of followers was a loss of power and influence.

Everything was in his favor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Severus Snape had just gotten back from the Potters abode when he came across a door with light leaking out of the bottom. It was quite early in the morning so this was quite peculiar. He silently stood beside the door and heard a raspy voice.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._" (Taken from the book…so all kudos to JKR)

After wards he heard a woman's voice quivering in wiriness. He immediately recognized it as Sybill Trelawney. He knew that the woman had seer blood in her so what he heard must have been an actual legit prophecy. Oh how he would wish he didn't act so Gryffindorish with his information.

He had run to Lord Voldemort with his new information. To his disgust he ran like a puppy running to its master burning for praise. The memory sickened him. He had no idea he was playing the pawn to a different master. He didn't know this would seal so many fates. How much disaster this one move would bring him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Voldemort was given the news he immediately ordered all him minions away to think. He needed to plan his next move. What he was going to do was unthinkable. Even in war. To kill a babe an innocent for something that may or may not happen was unthinkable. He would truly become monster. But he needed to win at any cost. He needed to fix the world. He needed to get rid of this new threat.

He calculated and remained in deep compilation until he deduced that the only ones that were the threat were the Potter and Longbottem children. They were the only ones that fit the prophecy. After coming to this conclusion he narrowed it down further. He figured that the Potter's children would be the most threatening so he made a plan to eliminate them on Halloween of that year.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was on Halloween that Lily and James Potter were convinced by their long time friend Peter Pettigrew to go out for the evening. Both parents readily agreed to the outing. Raising triplet one year olds was quite tiring. They didn't know that this would be their most horrendous mistake. Peter Pettigrew was a sniveling coward. He had sold out his only friends to the dark lord in the promise of safety in return.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

When Lord Voldemort entered Godric's Hollow he was impressed for a brief moment. The wards were extensive. However they would be useless. He had the permission of the secret keeper to enter. When he entered the property, Pettigrew was already waiting for him. He immediately ordered to be led to the nursery. He wanted to get this treachery over with. When he walked into the nursery he was faced with three different cots, each with a babe in it.

He carefully studied the children thoroughly. Only one would be his demise. He needed to choose carefully. Only one child needed to die. Only one.

The first child on the furthest left was a sitting in a red cot and was currently screaming with fat tears running down his face. He had brown hair and from what he could tell brown eyes.

The middle child he studied closely next. Her cot was white and it was dressed in pink and lace. The female child he deduced. She too was crying. How he hated crying children. They reminded him of the loneliness of the orphanage he grew up in.

The third child, the smallest was sitting up in a light blue cot and to his surprise wasn't screaming. The child had the brightest eyes he had ever scene on a human. He felt a small tug but he ignored it and went back to his task. The third child looked weak and frail. His hypothesis was proven correct when a small cough pierced the quiet atmosphere.

He decided that the other boy was most likely the one to kill him. He pointed his wand and apologized silently. He muttered the deadly curse and as he did, he saw a white flash of light. He turned and saw bright green eyes briefly. Then he was ripped out of his body. The only feeling he felt was his magic exploding and his body being ripped away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was approximately 9:30 pm on Halloween night when the young married couple returned home. Both expected to see three babies sleeping peacefully in their nursery. That however wasn't the case. When they entered the gates they saw a collapsed house. The both levitated frantically until they reached the area of the nursery. Both parents hesitated on levitating the rubble. Neither wanting to scar their minds by seeing their crushed children. James being the man moved the rubble.

The frames of the cots had reinforcing charms on them thank merlin. They had saved the children. Lily scampered to Mathew and Rosemary. She sobbed in relief at the sight of her screaming children. She then looked at James in hope as he went to Harry's cot. James looked stunned and froze. His little Harry wasn't moving and was pale. He was sleeping, at least that what he looked like. He was covered in dust from the rubble and was unmoving. He immediately picked him up and gently checked for a small pulse. He felt one and the child was breathing ever so lightly. He was asleep. James cried out in relief and nodded to a scared looking wife. All his children were safe. It was truly a miracle.


	2. The Boy who Lived Mathew Potter?

Chapter 2

In an old cluttered office in a far away Scotland castle sat an old snoozing man in a cluttered desk. By the look of the desk it was obvious that the old man was rushing to complete his paper work when had fallen asleep on his drying parchment.

It wasn't too late perhaps only ten in the evening. Not a sound was heard as the old man slept. It wasn't a moment after the chimes of an old grandfather clock went off did a ghostly form of a stag enter the cluttered work area.

"ALBUS URGENT MESSAGE: JAMES POTTER"

With a snort the man awoke. The man, Albus Dumbledore the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry awoke in an almost panic like state as he was loudly awoken. The old man immediately looked at the stag and waited. He knew this was James Potter's Patronus. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep and on such an important night, the night where his plan would begin to fall into place. Perhaps he was getting too old for this chess game.

" Urgent assistance is required! Death eater attack, Voldemort Dead, Urgent assistance required."

With the message being finished the ghostly form of the stag slowly disappeared. It had taken several moments for the message to process in the old mans distorted mind. Voldemort was dead. That wasn't the plan at all. He was supposed to defeat the man. The man he had revealed as evil.

The only thing that could have destroyed Voldemort was a very powerful wizard, a more powerful wizard then he.

This wouldn't do. His plans were falling apart.

Albus Dumbledore waved his wand to switch his bright colored robes with even brighter ones before he disappeared with a loud POP.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore came upon the rubble of the Potter home. He stood stunned for a brief minute. This was serious damage. The only thing that could have caused this was a magical backlash. He needed to know who preformed such magic. He needed control of this wild magic. He walked through the rubble to find two frantic looking parents with two wailing children. As he approached he stepped upon a dark cloak. He immediately knew whom it had belonged to. But that's not what really caught his eye. It was the silver dust that was around the cloak. It all made sense. James was wrong. Voldemort wasn't dead he was merely disembodied.

This was something he could work with. It was painfully obvious to him the babysitter didn't cause the damage and there wasn't a foreign magical signature, so his only other option was one of the babies. One of the Potter infants was very powerful.

If he played this right he could have control of an enormous amount of power, unbreakable loyalty of two powerful wizards as well as the honor of destroying his creation, Voldemort.

He just had to figure out what baby, control the parents through the child as well as find away to resurrect Voldemort when the child was old enough. He could use his fabricated prophecy to his advantage. If he put a spotlight of hero ship on one of the children and raised it to be a warrior, he could potentially have an indestructible weapon to completely control both sides of the war. That was more then he could ever dream of.

The best part however, was that when the war was done with his weapon would be so far into his control he could easily make it disappear as easily as it appeared. He could probably fabricate a tragic accident. He would be on top as the most powerful wizard. It would be easy.

So very easy…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore walked up to two very distraught parents. In Lily Potters arms laid a screaming male infant. As he looked closely it became obvious that the child was injured. He had a gash on his forehead. He then looked at James Potter as he desperately tried to console a pink clothed baby. From what he could see the only thing that was wrong was a small scrape on her cheek. The other child however he really had to look for. He then found the smallest babe lying in a makeshift cradle, made out of clothes, which were supported, by pieces of rubble.

He was still unnoticed by the young parents so he began to solve the mystery of the amazing power. He first focused his magic before feeling for the smallest babies magic. He almost yelled in shock. It was gone the child's magic. He knew for a fact that the baby had extremely powerful magic. He had read and changed the scoring on the infants' birth certificate when it was born.

When a Wizarding child was born they had two certificates, a birth certificate and a magic certificate. When Harry James Potter was born he was born with powerful magic. More then what was average.

Magic was scored from 0 to 100. A normal muggle with absolutely no magic background was 0 to 15. With magical blood the score was usually from 15 to 30. A squib was then 30 to 35. A weak wizard was 35 to 45. An average powered wizard was 45 to 65. The above average, those who have powerful enough magic to become excellent wizards such as the Potter's and Longbottem have ranged from 65 to 85. The most powerful wizards such as he himself were ranged from 85 to 100.

Magic was mysterious though. One could lose points just as one could gain some. It all had to do with the effort and favor one had with magic. He himself was born with a score of 73. He had worked hard to achieve his now 91.

When Harry was born his magic certificate had read a whopping 75. Two more points then he. He couldn't help the feeling of bitterness when he thought about the weak infant. How could something so pathetic be so powerful?

Because Harry had scored so high on his magic level it was surprising when his core was empty. He was about a 14 at the moment. If he were correct the boy would need lots of time to charge his core. And the only way a core could fully charge to what it once was was in a magical environment. If he took the boy away there would be no way for him to recharge. He knew it was petty but he hated the boy for his magic score. The boy if wasn't so sickly would have amazing potential. He needed to rid of the brat and fast. Before he began to recharge.

He left the small babe in his slumber before he concentrated on the other two wailing children. The Girl, Rosy as she was often referred had the level of 58. The girl was average. He then turned his attention to the boy "Mathew". He looked closely and suppressed a loud sigh. The boy was scored 66. Just above average. It was clear he was the winner. Perhaps Mathew drained Harry of his magic as his magic backlashed against the killing curse. That seemed to be the best theory.

He knew what he needed to do.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus after thoroughly examining the young Potters cleared his throat loudly. The sound cut through the loud crying that emitted from the infants. Both parents stopped and turned around.

"Oh Albus thank Merlin you're here." A teary eyed Lily Potter cried to him. Albus couldn't help but almost grimes, he hated crying women. He never really knew what to do with them.

"Oh child what has happened." He pretended to be clueless and understanding.

James held a squirming baby as he explained the evening events.

After listening for several moments he ushered them to touch a portkey. James to his annoyance thrust the squalling baby that was in his arms to his. He had almost hoped they would forget the other sleeping baby. But that would have been too easy wouldn't.

After a dizzying tug the three adults who had their arms full of squirming babies arrived in the warm living room of the headmaster.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When all three adults arrived in the warm room of the headmaster all three of the babies were all awake and crying, Harry being the quietest. Albus suppressed the urge to growl in annoyance. He first cast a quick healing charm at Mathew. It wouldn't due to have an injured weapon. After he was healed, he levitated and conjured bottle of warm milk from the kitchens. The child immediately quieted to the relief of Lily who was holding him. With another wave of his wand a wide cradle appeared. It was plenty big enough to fit all three children. He watched Lily quietly rock little Mathew gently as he drank his milk it took not even a minute for his eyes to droop in exhaustion. He then looked down to the squirming child in his arms. He healed the scratch and conjured another bottle before quickly and gently stuffing it into the whining child.

She too fell asleep quickly. He placed her in the cradle with out a second thought. Now last but least was little Harry. He had no visible wounds so he simply conjured a bottle. James immediately took it and tried to feed his son. Harry refused to take the teat into his mouth, he simply pouted adorably and closed his eyes lazily. It would seem the child wasn't hungry. He watched James sigh and gently place his youngest into the cradle. Perhaps taking the child would be tougher then he thought. He would probably need to use compulsion.

Albus turned to Lily who was gently rocking a sleeping baby. Quietly he spoke. "Lily child we must talk. The children will be safe here." He watched as the women nod sadly. She walked quietly to the cradle and placed him gently inside. He watched and saw the boy squirm and whimper. With a flick of his wand the cradle gently began to rock and a slow lullaby began to play. Lily and James looked at him gratefully before following him into his office.

HPHPHPHPHHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was a few moments later when all three adults were sitting with a cup of tea in front of them. No one spoke; they sat quietly processing the evening's events. It was a lot to take in. No only was Voldemort gone but the Potters were obviously betrayed which in turn potentially could have killed the children.

Albus Dumbledore watched the Potter's carefully until he sighed loudly and gently cleared his throat. " I know you both are exhausted but we have much to talk about. There is some good news and some bad."

Both Potters watched him wearily. Lily grabbed James hand and intertwined their fingers. James clear masculine voice cut through the silence. "How can there be bad news? Voldemort is dead."

"That's the thing my child, Voldemort isn't dead. He has lost his body. He will return someday."

Both Potters had the energy to look shocked. Lily stood quickly " What do you mean he is still alive, what does that mean for my babies?"

"It means Lily that your son Mathew is a very special boy."

"I don't understand." James said after taking his wife's hand and pulling her back down onto the chair.

"You see my boy, When Voldemort came tonight he fully intended to murder your children. You see Mathew is very powerful. Its not surprising considering he is your first born. Now what I am about to tell you must not leave this room."

He gave the Potter couple a serious look before continuing. A little while ago I came across a seer who gave me a prophecy that would lead to Voldemorts defeat. Now I didn't truly believe the seer so I never mentioned to anyone. But as you can see that was a mistake. Forgive me for not telling you. The prophecy foretold a child of the seventh month would become the Child Who Lived, the child to survive the killing curse. I believe when Voldemort cast the curse Mathew gathered his and his sibling's magic to reverse and caused a magical backlash which in turn destroyed Voldemorts body.

Both Potters watched him with growing wonder on their faces. "Your sure Mathew is that child? Your sure it was him?" Lily asked.

He smiled. "Yes Lily I checked all your children's magic and Mathew is the only one completely intact. Your daughter has a lower core strength and well Harry that's the bad news." He sighed sadly and gave an apologetic look towards both parents.

James stood up quickly. "What do you mean something is wrong with Harry?" he slowly began to inch towards the door as if him being closer to his child would change the fate Albus had arranged for the small baby.

"I am afraid that Harry is now a squib James."

"What, how Harry had a strong reading when he was born how is that possible." James pressed urgently. Albus looked at Lily and was surprised when she stayed quiet. He knew though by the look of devastation on her face that she too deeply cared for the smallest child.

"I would seem that in order for Mathew to completely deflect the dark magic Voldemort threw at them he absorbed the surrounding magic. I checked Harry several times and his magic score is almost 0. He has absolutely no magic and he will never have magic?" Lily Potter whimpered but remained otherwise silent.

"Are you telling sir that my eldest child is responsible not only for the destruction of a powerful wizard but for his younger brother as well? Are you telling me my Heir is responsible for damming my baby boy to a short muggle life? "A look of devastation took place instead of the building fury that was surly beginning to build.

This wasn't the reaction Albus had intended. He had expected the James to worship his son, to celebrate the defeat of the dark lord. He almost began to worry when James began to have a look of disgust. At Mathew?

That was unexpected.

With a flick of his wrist both Potters were petrified and asleep. He grumbled to himself quietly before casting some complex compulsion charms. He wasn't quite sure if they were permanent but he could always replace them. After the charms were completed he began to work on memory charms. Those were his worst charms. No one was perfect at everything. After the memory charm he topped it off with a suggestion charm on Lily. He didn't have enough power to cast one on both. He was powerful but everyone had their limits.

He then sat back down and with another wave of his wand both Potters were awake. Both looked at him puzzled. "Perhaps you both should go to bed soon. You both look exhausted. There is only one order of business, your son Harry."

Lily looked at him blankly. James looked confused and tensed. "What about Harry."

"Harry no longer has any magic James. He is in all words a muggle. He no longer belongs in the magical world."

James watched him and had a look of confusion on his face. Lily merely looked at him and nodded. "James he's right, If Harry doesn't have any magic he would have to grow up alone in a world he didn't belong to. I watched my sister grow up with bitterness because she grew around something she never had. James I don't want that for my baby. We wouldn't be able to comfort him nor show him how to live a muggle life style. "

"He's our son, I don't care if he's a squib, I will love him regardless. I would do anything for him."

Albus stayed quite and continued to watch the couple converse.

Lily smiled and gently rubbed her partners shoulder. "We are not doubting your love for Harry love, I love him as well. He is our baby boy. However he is not our only child. We need to think of Mattie and Rosy as well. Mattie is going to be very important in the future and Rosy is going to have to grow up in his shadow as the little sister of the child who lived. We wont have the time to give Harry the attention he needs its for the best."

James sighed and thought about his little baby boy. Harry was now cursed to have a short life devoid of magic. He wasn't sure if he could stand watching his child rapidly age and die. There was also the positive side of having his son away from magic. His son would grow up in a peaceful world away from the war that would most likely take over their family. A peaceful life was the one gift he couldn't guarantee his children before the night events had occurred. Now however, his little baby boy could live in a peaceful world for the rest of his days, he would live to he was an adult and he would marry and have a bunch of children. If it meant that he had to give up his little green-eyed baby, then he would, he would give his littlest son the gift his siblings would never have.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHHPHPHHHP

Albus watched Lily closely. He willed his magic and forced charcoal tinted magic into her. He grasped her magical core and intertwined his will into her subconscious. She was his now. She would carry out his will. She would be the queen on his chessboard. She would protect his king piece with the fierceness the women was well known for. She would be the ultimate wall of defense for his weapon. This step would ensure his new weapon Mathew Potter would be raised as he wished.

He hid a smirk of satisfaction when Lily gave her reasoning's of leaving her child behind. Truth be told, her sister could have been taken in Hogwarts as a student. She didn't have a lot of magic just a few points above that of a squib. Petunia Evans had enough to barely make it into Hogwarts but when her little sister was scored she had so much more magic he didn't think Petunia would be much use in his school. Now that the women was older her magic shrunk from lack of exercise but truth be told she could probably have become a mediocre witch, assuming she continuously practiced magic. Petunia had no use in the past with her small magical core; perhaps she would be useful now.

He leaned back into his seat and sighed. "Perhaps I can suggest something. Lily your sister only has one child yes."

Lily looked up at him puzzled. "Yes her son Dudley. She cant have children anymore, I am not sure why though."

"Then perhaps we should offer her the chance of having another son. This way Harry can stay within the family and you can be reassured that he is being taken care of. Though if we do it this way I do ask you to refrain from close contact. The child would do better to know your not his parents or that there is magic in the world. It would defeat the propose of keeping him from a magical world."

"How can we be sure Lily's sister would take in Harry? I know for a fact that she hates magic." James asked.

Albus smiled slightly. "Lily's sister will be informed that Harry has no magic at all. She can't hate the boy for something he doesn't have." Not that he cared if he was right or not. Once the kid was gone he was no longer his concern.

Lily nodded immediately in agreement with bright green glazed eyes. "I would feel better leaving Harry with family. I think this plan is best."

James sighed but nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Just give us the night with him please."

Albus pretended to look sincere and sympathetic. "Of course my boy."

With that last sentence it was obvious the meeting was over. Both parents made their way to where the children slept peacefully.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus watched both Potters leave his office area with a look of satisfaction. This night didn't go how he expected but it would work out just fine. Yes just fine indeed.


	3. Good bye Little Harry

**A/N: ok got another review and I have spare time so I'm just going to continue to write. So I'm having a debate with myself trying to figure out Harry's future love and best female friend. I'm between Hermione and Luna. So Review and post your opinion. More review more updates. That sounds like a good deal right?**

**P.S: Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? I still wonder lol**

**Summery; Dumbledore and Lily a tad greedy but daddy James Loves little Harry and that's that. Any more info read the chapters **

Chapter 3

James walked to the nursery where his children currently slept. He and Lily put them to bed after Dumbledore left. As it was late, his Lily flower was asleep in their room. He couldn't sleep for the life of him. So he went to check on his beloved children for when morning came life would change forever.

On the left was Mathew Sirius Potter his eldest sleeping in a dark red cot. He was going to be raised to be the savior of Wizarding Britain. The thought scared him. His son was to grow up and fight. A destiny set in stone. He would have quite a burden. But as Albus said it was for the greater good. Plus Albus reassured them that he would get the best training to assure his survival. That slightly made him feel better. He peered into his cot and saw him in a sprawled out position with drool seeping out of his small mouth. He then went to the next cot where Rosy Marie Potter slept. His little girl. He could hear her soft breath and see her eyes softly fluttering in her sleep. She too would have a hard life. She would be the sister of the Boy Who Lived. The savior off all Wizarding kind. He knew it would be hard on her but if she was anything like his Lily then she would do fine. She would be ok, he would make sure of it.

James then walked to the furthest right cot and saw his Little Harry. He looked at him sadly. His little boy would be gone soon. He wouldn't get to hear his first word or see his first steps. These thoughts nearly made him shed tears but his heart throbbed in silent pain. That was unavoidable. His little boy was to grow up with muggles without him. Never knowing of the wonders of their world. It saddened him greatly.

He watched as his chest rose and fell with breath of sleep. His pale colored cheeks looked soft. His face was slightly more narrow then his elder brother due to size difference. Mathew was chubby the picture of health. Harry however in his state of peaceful sleep looked almost angelic. His black tuffs of messy hair contrasted well with his skin. He almost glowed in his opinion. He knelt beside his little boy's cot and continued to watch him. James thought of the evenings events as he watched Harry.

It was decided that Lily and James didn't want Harry adopted by strangers. So It was decided by Lily and Dumbledore that Harry would go to Lily's sister Petunia. Petunia was married to Vernon Dursley and they had a son around their own children's age. His name was Dudley. At first James wasn't sure about these particular people. They were very outspoken on their hate for magic. But his Lily assured him that since Harry had no magic and was their blood they wouldn't show any dislike in fact she bet her sister would love him. So he reluctantly agreed. Tomorrow Dumbledore would take his little boy away. He would be coming around 8 he said. He had 5 hours left to memorise every detail of his little boy, his little Harry. Giving up his child was the hardest thing he had ever done.

When the triplets were born he imagined them running around the house hearing the pitter patter of six little feet. The birthdays and laughter's to come. He imagined teaching his children much to Lilly's disapproval the art of pranking. He was sure Padfoot and Moony wold help with that task. He pictured teaching his children how to fly and how to play Quidditch. But this was not to be, the family would be split up and his children trained for war. But it was for the best. This was the mantra that James continuously repeated in his head.

He heard a whimper, his Harry was awake. He smiled and picked up his little boy, he had three hours left. He had spent two hours watching his boy in deep thought. He picked up his youngest and smallest son and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and prepared a bottle. His son was bound to be hungry after all he was asleep all this time. He fed his little boy and watched as he fed. He smiled; he was so small and innocent. He burped him afterwards and sat down in a chair and began to watch him. Harry looked at him with a curious gaze. His green eyes sparkling as he contently babbled nonsense. He coughed a couple times but they were light coughs, but it still worried James. For the next hour he played and talked to his son. He grew sad when he thought this would be the last time he would do so. He closed his eyes to stop the tears.

"Dada?"

James head shot up did he hear right? Did his boy call him, he listened and looked at his little boy carefully but he babbled nonsense again. After a few minutes he began to fall asleep in his arms. James smiled, he heard his first word, and he would always remember. The first person his baby boy ever called was him. This was a memory he would always have. His son was asleep but he continued to hold him. He held him close he had to after all he would be gone soon. It was seven thirty Albus would be here soon. His boy would be gone soon and he couldn't help it anymore he wept. He wept for all the times he was going to miss with his boy. He wept for all the laughs and happy memories he wouldn't be apart of.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Lily woke, she set a tempus alarm charm set for seven thirty. James wasn't in bed. She walked into the nursery across the hall and saw only two cots occupied. Harry wasn't in bed like his siblings. She walked into the sitting room and saw James he was holding Harry close to his chest with tears sliding down his face.

"it's for the best James."

James turned around and saw his Lily. "I know" he whispered. It was for the best the greater good but that didn't mean he had to like it. It wasn't fair but life never was. He began to rock back and forth as Harry stirred slightly but he remained asleep.

Lily looked at James. She understood he was going to miss Harry but Mathew was so important now. He was going to go through hell and back when he was older. In her opinion Harry was going to spend his life safe and sound so it should be Mathew in James arms not Harry. Oh well Harry would be gone and they could spend as much time and attention on Mathew and Rosy as they pleased. She knew this sounded bad but Harry didn't belong to her anymore so he wasn't her priority anymore.

The room was quite until a pop was heard. James let out a breath and stood up and left the room he returned after a few moments with Harry dressed in his warmest clothes. After all it was early morning in November, it was chilly. Albus let himself in and stood still before saying he let owls deliver the news of Mathew and his recent accomplishment. The world would know of Voldemort's demise by ten. James gave Harry one last hug and kiss before Lily took his little boy and handed him over to Dumbledore. They nodded to the old man and he left with a distinct pop.

The only thing James knew was his little boy was gone.

**A/N I know sad and fluffy **


	4. Harry not a freak?

**A/N so I got reviews so here's an update. As I said if you review the more I'll update. : ) they encourage me a great deal as well as give me ideas so yay and …. Review XD**

**Summary: baby harry went away and James is sad. : ( **

Chapter 4

It was a cold morning at Private Drive on this November morning. The small but classy community was silent, as it was still early in the morning. The area was known to be the ideal area to raise a family. This reason alone was why Vernon and Petunia Dursley purchased a home in this specific area.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were married and owned an upper middle class home. Their property was tidy and neat. The garden and yard work was splendid. Not only did they have a perfect four bed-room house, in their opinion they also had the perfect child. They named their bundle of joy Dudley Dursley. He was a plump child who had a short fused temper, but this didn't matter because in his parent's eyes because he was perfect no matter what. No, in Petunia and Vernon's opinion they had a perfect home, a perfect child and they were absolutely perfectly normal. Nothing out of the ordinary was a part of their perfect lives. And that's how they wanted it to stay.

This plan however, wasn't going to work out. Little did the Dursleys know was that their year old nephew was dropping by.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore apperated away from the Potters home to only end up in Surry, Private Drive. His plan couldn't have gone better. The Potters were firmly in his grasp. Tom Riddle was currently out of business and his last problem was about to be non-existent. He growled slightly as a piercing cry that was followed by a fit of coughs was echoed right into his ear. He looked down. The child in his arms was crying and coughing. He would be glad to be rid of this brat. After all what's the point of keeping him around if he didn't have any uses. His parents were easy enough to convince, in fact Lily surprisingly didn't need persuading and James only needed a slight push with compulsion.

He walked up to the modern styled home labeled Number 4 Private Drive. He smirked and his eyes twinkled and he walked up to the door step quietly with the squirming child. He placed him on the steps and dropped a letter lased with loyalty and compulsion charms atop of the babe and apperated away. The letter would ensure Harry a place in the Dursley's home. He never looked back, why should he? The child wouldn't ever become someone important.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was a few minutes after eight and Petunia Dursley was busy making breakfast for her husband before he went to work. Her darling Dudley was in a jumper in the door way content in his own little world. She turned off the stove and the sizzling of the bacon ended. That was when she heard the most peculiar sound, a small cry and a cough. She walked around to find the source of the sound and her only conclusion was that it was outside her front door. She opened the door and let out a silent scream. There on her door step was a small baby. He had cold tears on his face as he continued to cough. She immediately went in to her mother mode and picked up the child. She observed maybe a year or almost. He had jet black messy hair and pale skin. As she was about to walk away she noticed a letter so she picked that up too and went inside.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Vernon Dursley was fixing his tie as he hummed a light tune. He sniffed, he could smell his breakfast. His wife was so wonderful. He was ready, so he left the master bed room and journeyed downstairs to find his wife on the couch his son in the kitchen door way with the sound of a small cough in the air. When she came into to view he had a foreign expression upon her face. When he stood in front of her he could see a small coughing baby come in to view beside her on a cushion on the couch.

"Pet, what's this?"

Petunia looked up at her husband. "His name is Harry, he's our nephew."

Vernon's face went red. How dare those FREAKS dump their brat on them on his perfect family.

"Don't worry Pet, I'll get rid of it on my way to work, the little freak won't contaminate my home!"

"You can't" whispered Petunia slightly panicked. She couldn't explain it but she felt as if he was meant to be here. "He's not like them; he's not a freak like my pathetic sister. Read the note."

Vernon picked up the piece of paper that lay across from his wife of the coffee table.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley_

_On your door step is your nephew Harry Potter. He is the child of Petunias sister Lily Potter. It has come to our attention that Harry is a squib. A person without any magical power. He is also in my and his parent's opinion, too weak to endure a healthy life in the magical world. _

_I would also would like to inform you that your other nephew Mathew defeated the Lord Voldemort and is safe and sound. He vanquished him with powerful magic. Mathew will need constant attention so having Harry in the custody of the Potters would only be a hindrance. The boy has no worth so do what you will to him._

_A deposit of a generous of amount of pounds shall be deposited into your family account every month for your care._

_Hope all will be well_

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Vernon looked at his wife in surprise. "So he's not one of them?"

"Not from what the letter says." She said softly. Petunia continued to watch her nephew. He wasn't crying anymore but he continued to cough. The cough worried her, who knows how long that bastard Dumbledore left the boy on the door step. How dare he leave a baby on the door step, freak or not. But this was different, this child wasn't a freak like her sister. He was a normal boy and he would have been perfect if it wasn't the fact that came from her freaky sister. She continued to survey the boy, he was still coughing lightly but was alert. He was looking at her with clear curiosity.

Petunia stayed in deep though about how to deal with the situation. You see Petunia couldn't have children anymore. She had a lot of trouble conceiving her son and the birth was hard and damaging. The complications of the birth made her sterile. If she could have a chance to have another normal child she would take it. They could keep him after all he wasn't a freak right? It would be nice to have another child. He would never be perfect like her Dudley, but as long as he was normal then she wouldn't mind having him. She took a deep breath and turned towards her husband.

"We should keep him, it's not like we'll have any more children."

Vernon thought about it. The child was not a freak. And his wonderful wife wanted him, who was he to deny her.

"Fine, but any freaky business he is out. He can stay, but Pet remember, Dudley comes first. Dudley will be attended first at all times, after all he's our birth child and he deserves the absolute best and he will get it first. Now if you will excuse me I'm late of work. I'll pick some stuff up for the boy on my way home. Have a good day."

Vernon left for the day leaving Petunia alone with two infants.

**A/N: ok so I left the chapter at this so I could do a time skip. I promised to update ASAP if I got reviews so here you are. Remember Petunia and Vernon only agreed to keep Harry because Dumbledore placed a couple of charms on the letter. So reviews please and I'll try to post a chapter a day all weekend and Monday. But only if you review so push the button. XD**


	5. 4 years later

**A/N: ok here's Saturdays update. As I said in other author notes I'm just wing'n it. **

**Summary: Dumbledore gave Harry away, and now he's now at the Dursleys.**

Chapter 5

4 years later

Petunia was making dinner alongside her 5 year old nephew Harry. She was chopping the potatoes as her nephew was carefully dropping them in the boiling water. She looked at her nephew as he completed his task. She slightly smiled. Her nephew had grown up nicely although he was smaller than those his age. When Harry was two he was diagnosed with asthma. She was right back then; Harry's cough was more than what it seemed. Harry had been in the hospital with attacks about 2 or 3 dozen times with in the first two years of his arrival. Harry was really weak when they had gotten him but he had a strong attitude. Harry even though only 5 believed his asthma wasn't anything serious and that it should never stop him from doing anything other children get to do. He was truly a determined boy.

Harry grew up just like Vernon said he would. Dudley, Petunia and Vernon's birth son was always be put first. When Dudley got his report card his parents always cooed over him no matter his marks, and let's just say they weren't very good ones. Harry always trying his best to try and impress and prove his worth, he un-like his cousin got pretty decent marks. No matter what though, Vernon made it clear that even if he did good he could always do better, there was always room for improvement. After all he was a normal boy but he was still born from freaks.

Harry and Dudley started pre-school at four and were currently in kindergarten. The school they attended was a small private academy. It was a little pricey but it was ok due to Vernon's promotion he got two years prior. The academy believed in a good head start. Harry and Dudley were already spelling simple words and basic addition and subtraction.

Dudley grew up as a little prince in the house hold. He got everything he wanted. He was a spoiled little boy who was showing signs of being a little bully as well. Dudley had a tendency to push people until he got what he wanted. He demanded the world and his patents did their best to deliver it. Harry who was often Dudley's target in his games was the opposite of his elder cousin. He didn't demand anything more then he needed. He didn't demand outrageous toys. Harry didn't demand because he knew there was only one thing he wanted, his aunt and uncle's unconditional love that was bestowed upon his cousin.

Harry was told at a young age as soon as he could understand that he was a child of freaks. He was normal but his parents weren't. He was told he would never be perfect like his cousin or his guardians, but he got lucky when he wasn't born like a freak like his parents. Harry was happy he wasn't a freak. His parents were bad but he wasn't, and that was all Harry needed to know, and he also knew he wasn't perfect and he could never be, but he could be a good boy instead.

Harry was taught to hate his parents not that he was forced. He was told even though his parents were freaks they left him on the door step, which ended up leaving him hospitalised for a week after Petunia realized his lips were blue on the day of his arrival. He also found out that his parent kept his sibling s and didn't keep him because in their eyes he was weak. He hated being told he was weak.

Petunia closed the lid on the pot of potatoes as Harry climbed down from the counter.

"Go clean up your room then get you and Dudders cleaned up for dinner."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry walked up stairs and did his task without question.

About 20 minutes later Dudley and Harry came down the stairs squeaky clean. Dudley automatically sat down; however, Harry helped set the dinner on the table. It was Harry's job to help out in all chores as much as he was able. After all helping out a lot made him a good boy.

After dinner was set on the table, the family of four was sitting down for a peaceful meal. Vernon was at the head, Petunia at his left and Dudley on his right. Harry sat beside Dudley furthest from the head. That's how it always was. The room was filled with silence until Dudley loudly exclaimed he wanted to go to the zoo due to a new arrival. Before the chubby child could scream or through a tantrum his wish was granted. Harry and his family were to go to the zoo tomorrow at ten since it was a weekend. The zoo was one place Harry didn't mind he like the animals they were fun to look at. He found he like the big kitties the best. They in his opinion were pretty. He was excited. He helped his aunt with the dishes and went to bed with a smile on his face tomorrow would be a good day. Too bad Harry didn't know how wrong he was.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At Godric's Hallow

It had been five years since Little Harry had been gone. And James had never forgotten his little boy. No matter how much he was encouraged to. Any color of green reminded him of his little boy. He was five now, five years he missed. His wife Lily was constantly occupied with Mathew his eldest son. Rosie got attention just not as much. She came second in Lily's eyes. Mathew was famous and he needed protection. It was just as Dumbledore said, Voldemort wasn't dead. He had made his grand return a year ago. His Mathew was under constant protection. Death eaters have made some appearances but were overall not a huge problem, and Voldemort had not made a huge attempt kill Mathew. But that didn't stop his need for protection.

Mathew was a chubby five year old who got whatever he wanted much to James protest. James believed he and Rosy should be treated the same. This opinion was often ignored by his wife. Rosy was a little spit fire she was hard to ignore. She made sure her opinions were always heard, even if it was only James who listened.

James loved his children but his heart always longed for his green eyed little boy. He couldn't help it, he adored his beloved Harry. The day he had to give him up was the worst day of his life. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday.

When Dumbledore left James was left a numb feeling with his heart clenching almost painfully. The news of Mathew's accomplishment was announced and known to the world within two hours of little Harry's departure. That day became even more chaotic. Sirius and Remus came immediately and demanded what happened. Soon after Minerva, Severus and Poppy arrived to check on their god children. That's when Severus and Poppy found out their god son was now no longer in the vicinity they were furious. Poppy demanded her god son saying she would raise him. She didn't mind he didn't have magic. And when Lily tried to tell her Harry was weak she retorted by saying he would have been better off with a medial trained personnel then. Severus stayed quite. He didn't know what to say. He understood Dumbledore's point of view, it would be safer for Harry in the muggle world. However, that didn't mean he had to be totally cut off from his family. He wouldn't admit it but the birth of Harry was one of the happiest days of his life. Harry was the official physical evidence that his dear friend Lily had truly forgiven him. He truly cared for the green eyed boy. His eyes just like Lily's. He felt his heart constrict when they were told of Harry's departure. But he would endure it. However Harry's departure was suspicious. Lily looked as if he didn't mind. No one was telling them where he was either. All they said was that he was safe. And the only other thing they knew was that Dumbledore took him away. Snape did not trust the old coot. But he didn't completely trust the dark lord either, so he was undecided on his side of the war, but Dumbledore didn't have to know that.

After that James and his family was taken over by media. The world knew of Mathew, he was named the boy who lived. That got him all the attention in the world. Lily became aware of their family's image and it became of great importance to her that her family at all times had a great appearance. Maybe it was a good idea that Harry didn't live with them. The stress could have been too great. But that didn't mean James liked not visiting his little boy. Albus made him swear an oath that he wouldn't go looking for Harry. If he did he would lose his magic and the rest of his family. So matter how much he missed his green eyed angel he couldn't risk it. He came to the conclusion his boy may be ok without him. He could never imagine how wrong he was. He would find that out in a couple of years.

**A/N: ok done and the next chapter tomorrow really soon. Sorry I posted so late. So review and yay : ) thanx everybody you guys are really encouraging : )**


	6. he's a freak!

**A/N: ok here's Sundays update. Had a brief problem with my internet by all is alright I fixed it. So yay remember review XD **

**Summery: Second best Harry is going to the zoo and James misses his little boy.**

Chapter 6

Harry woke around eight thirty. He always woke around this time on weekends and even earlier on school days. He sat up and looked around. He swore his dream was real. There was a huge pretty castle and it had a huge sports field. Harry grinned, he liked that dream. It was way better then the scary dream he often has. That dream always started the same. A mousy pudgy man putting him and 2 other children to bed. Then another snakey man mad a green light then the world went dark. Harry knew never to tell his family of this, if he did he could become a freak to like his no good parents. That's what his Aunt Petunia always said they were.

When you have a young impressionable mind like Harry, if you're told something often enough then you tend to believe there true.

Harry got up and went to the bathroom. He pulled the stool to the sink. He grabbed his tooth brush and completed a morning ritual. Brush his teeth, wash his face and go to the bathroom. His Aunt should already be downstairs preparing breakfast.

Harry ran down the stairs with a grin. They were going to the zoo. He loved animals. They were always nice to him. Animals were always different in personality and looks. Most people didn't notice but he did. Not to mention animals seemed to always love him. The zoo and the aquarium were on of his favorite places to go, but he could only go if Dudley demanded to go.

Harry saw his Aunt; she was cooking eggs and bacon. "Good morning Aunt Petunia. Can I help?"

"No I'm almost done, go get some good clothes on I won't have you in public looking like a ruffian."

"Yes Aunt Petunia"

Harry ran back up stairs. He had four "good" outfits to go out in. He wore a uniform for school, but the rest of the time he wore "play" clothes. The rest of his clothing was second hand. They weren't the best looking to some pieces of clothing had small holes or stains, but they served their purpose. Harry was only allowed to wear his good clothing if he was told he was allowed. He was happy with his clothing they weren't the top of the line like Dudley's but at least his Aunt and Uncle actually cared enough to get him a wardrobe of clothing. He had enough clothes. Just not as much as his cousin. It was his aunt that made sure he had the necessities. His uncle didn't pay him much attention to him unless he wanted something done. He didn't mind, he had his Aunt and he was a good boy and that's all that mattered.

Harry got dressed in some brown cords and a forest green shirt. His Aunt bought his shirt for him a couple months ago; she said it matched his eyes.

When Harry ran back down the stairs his cousin was already sitting down stuffing his face. Harry scrunched his nose. His cousin had no manners. He did because he was a good boy, and good boys were good at serving and manners. Dudley didn't have to be a good boy because he was a perfect boy. Harry sat down and waited to serve himself until his aunt sat down and served herself. Harry didn't mind because perfect people always went before good people. That was the natural order, he knew that.

After breakfast both five year olds got their outdoor clothing on and ran outside and waited. Both boys were quite, it was unusual but not unheard of. Dudley was probably up late playing his new video game. Harry didn't like the video games much; instead he got books, small toys and board games. When his Uncle is on a business trip, and Dudley is out with friends or if both father and son are out for quality time Harry and his Aunt would read, have tea and play board games together. Harry truly loved those times with his aunt. His aunt wasn't allowed to show Harry any more attention than necessary if Dudley was around.

When both adults exited the house and locked up all four family members entered the car. It was nine thirty. The zoo was already open and Dudley let his parent aware of this fact. He wanted to get there as soon as possible. The new animal was a white tiger. A Siberian tiger. Harry too was excited but didn't demand to get there faster, unlike his cousin he knew they would get there and the big white kitty would still be there.

It was a ten to fifteen minute drive till they got to the zoo. It was still morning so there weren't too many people there. Harry and Dudley were given free reign as long as they stayed in sight. They were in the wild cats section. Dudley demanded they see the new arrival before anything else. Both boys ran toward the Siberian tiger enclosure. Both boys looked in awe. There resting on a rock before them was a giant white tiger.

"Mummy, Daddy look. It huge!" Dudley waddled to his parents shouting. Harry stayed and stared. This big cat was big and very pretty. He smiled he like this kitty very much. He struggled to read its sign of info but got the gist of it. It was a big pretty kitty but it was also a dangerous kitty so he had to stay behind the safety fence. The rest of his family arrived and looked at the tiger till Dudley proclaimed he was bored and ran off to another animal. Harry smiled and quietly said good bye. The cat that was sleeping perked his head up and blinked and then laid down to continue to rest. The Dursley family walked around the wild cat, bear, dog and monkey enclosures for the rest of the morning. They stopped for lunch in a small café. It was a nice place that served really good dessert.

"Dudley and Harry Dursley!" both boys looked around and saw their school enemy Piers. Piers was a mousey boy who had a serious attitude. You see one day Dudley was bugging his cousin and Piers was helping. Piers was Dudley's lackey at one time. That changed when during recess that day, Piers took it too far and locked Harry outside in the rain. By the time they found him Harry was unconscious and blue in the lips. Dudley got really mad at Piers. He may pick on Harry but he would never hurt him. Harry was his little cousin. Dudley in the end ended up hitting Piers and Piers has disliked both boys since. He took every chance to pick and bug them at any chance he could.

"What are you doing here" Dudley growled and unconsciously went in front of Harry trying to size the other boy up.

"Seeing the tiger, isn't it obvious? Your really dumb Dursley!"

"Not as Dumb as you" Harry quipped. Dudley may pick on him but he always protected him when it mattered. His Aunt and Uncle didn't notice the confrontation as they were talking to Piers parents who sat down on their other side.

Piers saw red, how dare the little pip squeak call him names. Out of anger he managed to budge Dudley out of the way and managed to grab Harry and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Harry crouched over in pain. That's when something strange happened. He wanted Piers to go away. And he did right across from the Café was a Parrot enclosure. That was where Piers suddenly appeared.

Harry didn't notice where he appeared unlike everybody else his chest was tightening. He was having an attack. He closed his eyes tight as he gasped and wheezed for air. He felt something cold push past his lips and he took as deep of breath he could manage. He felt the fog of meds enter his system and soon his chest relaxed. His attack was over and his mind went black.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Petunia was politely conversing with her Dudley's friend's parents. She continued to listen until she heard her Dudley grunt. Her boy was on the floor. She was about to help him up until she saw Harry being punched in the stomach. That's when her worst fear happened. The boy showed he was a freak. But before she could yell at him for being so freaky, Harry bent over wheezing. With the freak thought leaving her head she immediately went into action and grabbed he nephews puffer from her purse and pushed it passed his lips an delivered his medicine. She sighed in relief as he relaxed but his eyed stayed closed. He tired himself out. He wouldn't wake till later. She picked him up with the thought of him being a freak leaking her. She looked at her husband and fear gripped her. His face was red purple and he looked furious. He roughly grabbed him from her arms and held him tightly. Too tight to be comfortable. "Were leaving" he stated gruffly. Petunia immediately picked up her Dudders and fallowed her husband. She placed her boy in his car seat and looked over to see Harry not strapped in. she was about to do so until her husband angrily told her not to bother. Petunia couldn't help but do so. Her husband when angry didn't think clearly. In other words he could hurt her if she didn't listen. They drove home in quiet. Even Dudley knew not to talk. Harry stayed unconscious. When they got home Vernon didn't get out. "Vernon we need to talk."

"Don't bother Petunia. Get in the house and take Dudley. Don't worry about the little freak." Petunia got out and grabbed Dudley as soon as she closed the door to protest about what was going to happen to her nephew Vernon drove out of the drive way with speed and left down the road leaving Petunia in tears with Dudley in her arms. Even though Harry was always to be second it didn't mean she didn't love her nephew. He was a quite, sweet boy who always did his best. His green eyes enchanted her and everyone who met him immediately loved him. He maybe a freak like her sister but he was different he had to be because she loved him. He was different. Her little Harry was diffrent.


	7. Gone

**A/N: ok here's Mondays update like promised. However you're gonna have ta review to get the next chapter XP **

**Summery: Harry had an attack and preformed his first bout of accidental magic. Uh oh Vernon saw. And drove off with him leaving Petunia in tears. **

**PS. I decided to make a good Petunia so yay XD Harry had to have somebody that loved him. **

Chapter 7

Petunia was sitting in the living room with a cup of untouched tea. He husband had been gone for a very long time. It was almost ten in the evening. Harry had magic. Harry was a freak. No matter how much she tried to reason with herself that Vernon taking Harry who knows where, was ok, but she couldn't. Harry was an innocent child. Heck he was her innocent child. He was entrusted to her when his parents couldn't take care of him. She wished with all her heart he was ok. He would be weak due to the attack he had earlier. Screw Vernon she wanted her little boy, freak or not.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a car drove into the garage. She hoped with all her heart Harry was with him.

Vernon walked in threw the door as Petunia stood up, "where is he!" she demanded. He looked at her and a scowl took over his face. "He's where he belongs; he thinks he could trick us. I think not the little freak got what he deserved." He stepped into the light. Petunia looked at him in horror. Her husband's clothes were dirty and he had a few spots of red on his cream colored shirt. She immediately knew it wasn't paint, it was blood and it wasn't his. She burst into tears fearing the worst. "What did you do Vernon" she whispered. "He's none of your concern, the boy was a freak he got what was coming to him. He'll never bug anyone again. I guarantee you that pet." Vernon pretty much chuckled with amusement at the thought of his nephew. Petunia knew he had done something unforgivable. He had hurt he innocent nephew, no heck he had hurt one of her sons. He was hers no matter his birth. He had hurt him for something that wasn't his fault. He was protecting himself. He wasn't showing off like her freak of a sister always did. Harry was different. Petunia couldn't help it, anger took over and she stalked over and slapped her so called husband over the face. "How dare you, he was an innocent boy. He did nothing wrong. I will not have you here! Get out of my house before I call the police! Dudley will never forgive you, you bastard!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, at the moment she didn't care if the who neighbourhood heard she wanted him out. She didn't know when she came to love that boy but by god she did. And Vernon was going to pay.

"But, but he was a freak Pet, surely you understand." Vernon nervously looked at his wife. He knew if she was truly angry she could do some serious damage.

"Out, this is my house, I don't care where you go, just go!" she pointed at the door as her soon to be ex-husband slowly dragged his feet towards the house entrance. He looked back. "You'll never find the freak" he grinned and a few moments later the car sped down the road.

Petunia took a deep breath. He had it coming. They weren't close anymore, it was bound to happen. She went up the stairs to check on Dudley first. He was still asleep. He was a deep sleeper. For that she was glad, he didn't need to hear his father being kicked out. She closed his door and called the police. Immediately cop cars arrived for pictures and clothing for scents for their dogs. They called search and rescue and looked for days. After month they called off the search and rescue, there was no way a five year old boy could survive a month assuming he was alive when he disappeared.

Petunia divorced Vernon as he was arrested for child abduction, and attempted murder. They never found a body so they couldn't persecute him for murder. He was still in for a life sentence. His justification of his actions to the jury appalled them. In their eyes only a monster would talk about a five year old in such a way. Vernon refused to give Harrys location. He could have been anywhere due to the length of time he was gone there was too much ground to cover it was impossible.

Harry James Dursley was announced deceased on September the nineteenth three months after his disappearance. Petunia cried and mourned her boy. Dudley grew quite. All he understood was that his little cousin was gone because his Daddy made him go away. He was sad. He had no one to play with. He actually ended up beating up Piers up when he made fun of Harry being away. Dudley was put into therapy after that.

The Dursley family was never the same again. There would always be a little boy missing from the dinner table. His laughter would always be gone, and that hole in their hearts in their eyes would never be filled.

That's what they thought; well until somebody rang their door bell.

**A/N ok I know I left it short and on a really bad cliff hanger lol but hey I'll update when I see reviews lol so click the button and write whatever you little heart's desire. Good, bad it doesn't matter. : ) **


	8. Harry and Vernons forest encounter

**A/N: thank you for the reviews and here's another chapter. Sorry I left it at such a cliff-hanger I couldn't resist the temptation but hey were all human. Well at least that's what we all say lol. You never know I or you may have some creature in yay so don't be surprised when you spontaneously change.**

**I still can't decide between Hermione or Luna as Harrys friend. Ron I've already decided. If you have any input I would like to hear your opinion. Also what should I do to lily? Any suggestions I have some but there a little morbid lol.**

**Summary: Harry's missing and Petunia figured out she loved him and kicked out Vernon cause he deserved it. He's in jail now XD **

**NOTE! A bit darker so be careful and don't read unless you want to! Harry's fate is in this chapter.**

**This chapter is what happened to harry since you all wanted to know. I did my best writing it.**

Chapter 8

Harry POV

I was moving. I don't understand. I'm moving and it's quite. We stopped but I can't open my eyes, I still feel sleepy. It's going to be ok.

My chest hurt. Why did it hurt? I had an attack, but my chest never hurt this much. My tummy hurt too. Was this normal? I don't remember. Aunt Petunia said it was ok not to remember things after an attack. It was normal, I was normal.

I hear a door close and muffled talking. I think its Aunt Petunia. She helped me. Yes I remember. A try to move a bit but I'm in my car seat. At least I think I am. I'm not strapped in like usual. Aunt Petunia said that I can't go in the car without being in strapped in cause I could get really hurt. Why didn't she strap me in like usual. Did she want me to get hurt?

Maybe I was getting out. Maybe she undid the straps then brought Dudley in the house and was going to come back for me?

I'm moving. Why aren't I strapped in? I don't understand. I can't open my eyes yet I'm still sleepy. By the feel of the car were moving fast. Why are we moving so fast? Where's Aunt Petunia. Why hasn't she strapped me in. I feel tears slide down my face. My breath quickened. I could feel my chest tight again. I knew I had to calm myself. I had too. Aunt Petunia said if I was having an attack when she wasn't around I had to calm down. Calm down until help comes. I tried to control my breathing and slowly it was becoming easier to breath. I sighed. We have been driving for a long time. If were going back from the zoo we would have been home already. If we were going to the hospital we would have already been there. School was also closer so that was where we were going. Where are we going?

We stopped. I kept my eyes closed I didn't know who was in or out side of the car. I stayed still until I heard something from the back. Who was in the trunk? I was about to open my eyes but I kept them closed just in case. We started driving again. After a while my curiosity got the best of me. Aunt Petunia said it wasn't good to be so curious. She said curiosity killed the cat. But we don't have a cat so what could I hurt. I forced myself to open my eyes. I wished I hadn't. Aunt Petunia wasn't in the car. Neither was Dudley. Uncle Vernon was driving. He looked mad. Really mad. I quickly calmed myself down he wasn't mad at me right? I had nothing to fear. He's never hurt me. Even as I said that to myself I could help but feel scared.

I stayed quiet. I don't know why but I decided to continue to pretend I was asleep. That seemed to be the best option. Until I know what's going on you should never act. That's what Mrs. Morrison my teacher said. If you find yourself in a dangerous situation or you don't what's going on, never act out until you know what's going on. She said it's the best way to keep yourself safe. I don't know how long we've been driving. It's been a really really long time. I'm thirsty and a little hungry. I need go to the loo. Maybe I should wake up and ask. Would Uncle Vernon mind? Would I make him angrier?

I was about to wake up but we stopped. I was happy. Maybe Uncle Vernon wasn't mad. Did he want to take me out like he did with Dudley? Was I finally a really good boy. Did my Uncle finally love me?

I opened my eyes as I heard the front car door close. I looked around. The sun was setting. Were we really driving that long? We were in a forest area. I didn't know where I was. Why would Uncle Vernon bring me here?

I could see my uncle from the window. He was looking around. Was he looking for something? He turned around and came back. I leaned back and stayed still. My eyes were still open. My uncle went to the back of the car. He got some stuff out and came back. I gasped. My uncle stopped at my window and stared mean looks at me. Was he really mad? What did I do? He opened my door and grabbed me. It hurt. What was going on? Why was my uncle being so mean?

Normal POV

Vernon Dursley was driving down the highway in a furious haze. The only thought were 'a freak was living with them, he made them believe he was normal, he pretended to be normal, no one tricked him and got away with it. Especially not a five year old brat. He would kill him. No one would miss him. He and Petunia and their lil tyke were far better off without him the boy, the little freak. The freak would die.' He continued down the highway until a store caught his eye. He slowed down and entered the parking lot. He looked back the brat was still asleep. Good he didn't want to deal with him yet. Other people wouldn't understand if he killed a kid in public. They wouldn't understand right away that the boy was a freak. He would have to explain it after if anyone asked. They would understand. Freaks shouldn't be alive. They shouldn't have that right. He walked into the store and purchased a blanket and some tape. He also bought some water, he was thirsty. He then used the facilities and then returned to the car. The boy hadn't moved. This would be easier then he thought. He put his choice items in the trunk and returned to the front seat and continued his journey.

When Vernon was a young boy his father had brought him and his sister Marge to a forest. It was a protected park. Bunch of nonsense he thought now. This park could hall in a lot of money. If only they let them cut it down. Screw nature top dogs first. Vernon's opinions were no ideal and neither were his sisters. She always said to get rid of the boy and now Vernon wished he had listened to her.

They had finally arrived. The trail they took was a little grown over. No one had come here for a very long time. Good no one would find him. He got out and looked around. There was a creek and many trees. This place was bound to have many wild animals of all kinds. Wild cats, bears and wolves. If the boy did anything freaky and he failed to kill him then the animals would. He grinned with glee. Now to get the boy. He turned around and placed his items on the roof of the car. He looked in the back seat window and saw that the boy was awake. The freak was going to die. He gave the child a furious glare and the child looked absolutely terrified. Vernon through the door open and grabbed the boy. He held a bruising grip on his arm as he grabbed his items. He dragged Harry down a small slope and a bit through the forest. Not too far, Vernon didn't want to get lost. He found a spot. There were some trees. It was a bit over gown with grass and flowered weeds. It was secluded and that's all that mattered. Vernon looked down at his nephew as he heard his voice.

"Un… uncle w… what's going on? Le le let go it hurts." Harry whimpered as he tried to pull away. He didn't understand why his Uncle was so angry. Did he forget something important?

The only thoughts going through Vernon's head was 'how dare the freak talk to him, like he didn't know.'

"You little freak! Did you think you could get away with tricking us!" Vernon yelled as Harry immediately stilled.

Freak? He wasn't a freak. He was a good boy. Right?

"I'm nn….not a freak uncle hon.. honest. Please please let go…. Hurts"

"Not a freak huh. I knew there was something wrong with you boy. You tricked us like you're no good parents. You good for nothing freak. You're bad and don't deserve anything!" Vernon continued to yell at his cowering nephew. Any protests weren't heard. Vernon was too angry to hear any rationalization a five year could produce. By the time Vernon stopped his yelling fit he was shaking Harry quite violently until he threw the boy to the ground.

Harry landed and cried out in pain. Tears were freely falling down his cheeks. Was he really a freak? Like his parents? Did he deserve this? What did he do? If his Uncle said he was a freak then that must mean he was like them! He didn't know what to think he was like his parents. Before he could dwell on that thought something hit him on the head. Harry looked up with confused hazy eyes. His uncle continued to yell at him but he couldn't understand anymore. Harry looked down as he felt a pain in the hand he was leaning on. He hand had blood on it. There were little rocks in his hand. Without any thought of consequence Harry reached up and grabbed his uncles shirt. Maybe if he saw he was hurt he would stop. Pain filled he head and hand. This action seemed to be his worst yet. His uncle if possible seemed only angrier.

Vernon threw the boy to the ground and watched him cry in pain in satisfaction. The freak would pay. He then hit him in the head. It served him right. He felt his anger dissipate a bit. He was about to put the freak out of his misery until the boy had the audacity to put his filthy blood on his person, dirtying his perfectly good shirt. The anger returned full force. Vernon picked the freak up by his arm and roughly shook him and continued to yell but instead of throwing him down like before he literally slammed him down on his feet.

Harry screamed. He felt his feet snap or was it his legs. He didn't know he hurt too much. He wanted it all to stop. Harry continued to cry, he was in too much pain. He hurt so much. Why was this happening? What made him suddenly a freak? He couldn't remember anything. He wanted his Aunt Petunia, she wouldn't allow this to happen would she? Would Dudley? Would he protect him like he did with Piers?

Harry tried to breath but his breath was quickly being taken away. He could feel his body tingle on top of the pain. He couldn't breathe. Was he going to disappear like old Mr. Warner across the street? Never to be seen again. Was he going to a better place like he did? Were freaks allowed in the better place?

Harry stopped crying as his mind went blank. He felt sleepy. His body hurt but the call for sleep took over. Harry was unconscious. Amazingly he held on for that long.

Vernon continued to thrash the boy until he realized his eyes were closed. His small body forming bruises. His broken limbs were easily shown as they were bent in odd angles as was his small wrist. Something nagged at the back of Vernon's mind but he stopped his thoughts. He would not feel sorry for the freak. This was his fault. It was because of him that he had to do this. It was for the good of his family. He stopped and looked at the boy. And stared. His lips were turning blue. If he stopped he would be dead from suffocation, animals, or starvation. He was dead no matter what. Vernon looked at his items. The tape and the blanket. He was going to tape the blanket to the boy and then kill him but his anger took over. Oh well the tape was still good and a blanket was too good for him anyways. He picked up his items and turned around and went back to his car. The freak was good as dead. Who cares if he didn't complete the task. No one had to know. He looked back and shook his head slightly. The boy had actually thought he could get away with it. He actually acted he didn't know what he was talking about, like he was stupid. The boy deserved it. He got in to his car and drove home to his waiting wife and son. He couldn't wait to tell his Petunia that he had taken care of the freak. She would love him even more. It's not like they actually cared for the boy.

Vernon drove the rest of the way home humming a tune completely forgetting about his nephew that he left in the near dark in the middle of the woods. All that mattered to Vernon Dursley at the moment was getting home to a nice cooked meal and his warm bed. How little did he know was that he wasn't going home. There was surprise waiting at home for him. If he had known Petunias reaction he might have put up with his nephew for his wife's sake. But then again Vernon was not a smart man because he would not survive the year for his most horrible mistake. The attempted murder of Harry Potter.

**A/N: finally this chapter is done. I've reached over 10,000 words that makes me happy. I tried my best on this chapter so don't burn me to badly on this and Harry will be ok so don't freak out ok. How else would he get his Hogwarts letter : ) sillies byes ohhh and I need good house elf names so feel free for suggestions. As I said before I hadn't thought to far ahead lol I'm winging it.**


	9. Marxus Greyback

**A/N: Lol your all giving me trouble on leaving the story on a cliff hanger. If I didn't you guys wouldn't read my story. Sorry but it's true... and the cliff hanger wasn't as bad as chapter 7 right. I tried not to do such a bad one but I guess it was still bad oh well. So here's a new chapter.**

**I'm still wondering what to do to Lily… any suggestions?**

**Also sorry it took so long to update. Its mid-term season and I hate it lol. Not a lot of spare time.**

'**INTERNAL THOUGHT'**

'Normal thought'

Chapter 9

_The world was quite. Everywhere was quite. The air was warm and a small bit of happiness grew within my heart. The wind blew and sounds of nature sang its song. Such a pretty song. I walked around there was a pretty meadow of hundreds and hundreds of flowers. There were so many colors. This place was peaceful. This place was defiantly a better place. I was in a better place._

SNAP!

A sound killed an eyrie silence. Immediately small, weary green eyes snapped open. Harry's small body exploded in pain as he tried to sit up. His entire body hurt. The only thing that wasn't particularly bugging him was his chest. At least he couldn't feel that it was, the rest of his body hurt too much to notice. Harry looked around. He was in the dark. He could feel the grass and could see the outline of his surroundings due to the large moon in the sky. He was in a forest. It was cool out but not freezing.

Harry lay back down. There wasn't as much as pain lying down. He breathed in a breath as tears ran down his face. Was he really a freak? His parents left him. Now his family left him. He didn't know what to do. He legs hurt way too much to walk and his head made him feel dizzy when he moved. Tears still ran down his face but not at a rapid pace as before. Crying wouldn't help. He knew that. But it still didn't stop him he couldn't help it. He tried to think good thoughts. Like when he and his cousin came home from school, his aunt would always welcome them with a smile a kiss on the head for his cousin and small caress on the head for him. And if his aunt picked him from school, and his uncle wasn't there then he would get a hug and a kiss in greeting instead. He loved it when he came home. Would his aunt still greet him the same way now that he was a freak?

Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the night. There wasn't much sound. Then again there was before. It's what woke him up. Fear expanded in his chest. He was alone in the moon lit dark by himself. If a scary animal or Uncle Vernon came for him he would be a goner. He couldn't run nor could he walk or climb. He couldn't do anything. Harry realized then that's how his Uncle wanted it. He didn't want Harry to be ok. Did Aunt Petunia feel the same? Did his life mean nothing to her as well? Now that he was a freak? More tears ran down his face at that thought. Whenever he needed comfort or was sick his Aunt would always make him feel better no matter how busy or how much his uncle told her not to.

As he began to panic a snap of dead sticks was echoed into the evening's air. Harry immediately froze. He couldn't move he was absolutely terrified. The snaps were coming closer. Harry couldn't move, he was paralyzed in fear. His eyes shut tight as he heard the sound of another's breath join the sound of his own rapid breathing. Harry began to breathe so rapidly that he began to panic. He panicked more as an attack set in once again. He soon couldn't open his eyes. The numbness returned as well did the dark space he previously dwelled in. Whatever had found him would decide his fate.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A chocolate brown wolf was walking into a clearing. That's when he smelt it the smell of blood and pain.

'**Let's find it, easy prey.' **

Both sides of the wolf agreed. The wolf who was nameless and it internal human, Marxus Greyback walked towards the smell of blood.

Marxus Greyback was one of 15 children Fenir Greyback turned during the war. Fenir Greyback was Marxus's father and sire. It was believed by most in the Wizarding world that Fenir Greyback went after children because he was a monster who enjoyed children's pain. That however wasn't the case. The only children Fenir had ever killed were beyond saving so he put them out of their misery. Fenir also never changed a child unless he or she was in idealistic living situations. Such as an abusive home. Fenir just seemed to know when a child was being hurt. He said it was in there smell. When Marxus was nine his father came home drunk on a full moon and decided it would fun to beat his son. He did so and then threw him outside. That was when his sire found him. He was bitten and taken away on his sires back after he had killed his father. He was welcomed with welcoming arms into the pack. Many wouldn't believe it due to the horror stories many were told about werewolves, but werewolves were very sympathetic to children. It was only adults who had something to fear, especially if they ever harmed a child. A werewolf would never harm a child intentionally. Like most creatures the young were precious no matter the species. Fenir only killed if they were un-saveable. Fenir was very protective of those he considered pups. Pups being children.

Marxus walked toward the bloody smell with dry twigs snapping beneath his feet when he saw the origin of the blood. His prey was nothing but a child. Marxus was fifteen and in his father's eyes exiting pup-hood.

He stood still as the child began to panic as he realized he wasn't alone. The child soon passed out as he walked closer. He watched his eyes tighten in acceptance then relax as he fell into the land of dreams. He assessed the damage. The child looked to be male and his legs and hand broken as well as a head injury. The male child also seemed to have sprouted many bruises as well.

Red hot anger filled the wolf and human mind as he thought of what happened to the child and who committed this hideous crime. He also needed to figure out what to do with the pitiful creature that lay before him. His only idea was to bring the child to his father. His father was in the forest outside their master's manor. His master was Lord Voldemort. Seeing that was his best idea he lined his nose with the childes stomach area and gently balanced the child onto his back and made his way to his father. The moon was setting, it would be dawn soon. He would have to carry the child in his arms some of the way. He knew his body would complain due to the after effects of the moon but he wouldn't give up. Some one's life was at stake.

As Marxus walked he felt the beginning of the shift. He gently put the child down and completed the change. Resting for a few moments after the change was complete he again picked up the child and continued his path. He walked and walked, his feet were incredibly sore. He after about an hour came up to a large manor. The manor was protected by a forest and tall stone walls which were protected by numerous wards. The forest was a different story. The forest was protected by numerous creatures including his pack.

He looked down and assessed the child in his arms. His hair was matted with sweat and his clothing was loose. Marxus did his best to hold the child without making his injury's worse but his injuries were too numerous. He sighed. The child had been unconscious for a while. That made him nervous.

When he sensed that his father wasn't in the forest he entered the manors yard and sighted his father. He walked faster despite his ache and pains to the steps that his father currently occupied. When he came up to his father he made a sound in the back of his throat to indicate he was there. When Fenir turned around and stepped aside he came face to face with his master himself, Lord Voldemort.


	10. my soul son? Harry has magic?

**A/N: ok so sorry for not updating for a while life gets in the way. Here's a new chapter. Chapter 10 yay pretty good for my first Harry Potter fan fiction. And over 50 reviews make me happy. I like knowing people's opinions and reading what you guys like to say. So yay. **

**Side note.**

**May my grandfather rest in peace. He was a great guy and a great priest. **

**Ps. not sure when the next update is but hopefully soon ok.**

**Summery: Harrys hurt and the child of Fenir Greyback currently has him until he comes face to face with Voldemort.**

Chapter 10

Fenir Greyback was talking with his lord when the smell of young pained blood passed his supreme sense of smell. He was talking to his lord about his evenings activities. He and his pack were ordered to take out any threat in and around his lord's forest borders.

The smell of blood grew closer; however, if he turned around and looked for the source, well let's just say it wouldn't be polite nor considered safe to turn ones back on the Dark Lord. After getting past the smell of the blood he realised his son Marxus was accompanying the source of the pitiful smell.

Fenir continued to listen until his son we behind him and made a sound to signify arrival. He turned and saw a sight that made him cringe and feel hot anger at the sight of the battered pup in his son's arms. Whoever did this would pay dearly. No one hurt a pup this bad and got away with it. Not when Fenir was involved. He could already feel a growl rip threw him. He was about to take the child from his tired son when his lord gasped and ordered him to move.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tom M. Riddle, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort stood at his manors door step and was gaining knowledge of the nights events from his alpha werewolf Fenir Greyback. His entire attention was on him. The forest border was very important and he could not afford it being weakened at any time. The forest held many valuable allies. The talk was going well. The borders were secure and were definitely secure inside and outside his area of operations. He was about to dismiss the werewolf when he was interrupted. Voldemort or Tom to his close followers was about to finish up. He was tired he had done a lot of work that night and hadn't had any sleep. He was just about to hex the intruder when something caught his eye. In the arms of a smaller werewolf was a small battered mess. But that's not what caught his eye. No it was the pull his magic had the pathetic creature. His magic reached and took hold and stayed there. The creature was his child in a sense. People can have soul mates, but they can also have soul children as well. A magical heir. This bloodied miniature body that the werewolf held was his child and his alone. The feeling of the magic bonding to each other was enough to make him gasp. It wasn't painful but neither pleasant. It was like being suddenly cold like having ice water suddenly spilt on you or the jerk you feel when you miss a step. It had been a powerful sudden feeling that didn't last long, but it was a very important one. This would change the fate of Harry James Potter forever.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James and Lily were sitting in the kitchen having their breakfast. That's when the famous parents of the boy who lived felt a surge within their magic. As if something joint the family bond all family's had. Like a new addition. A close new member, but a faraway one. Like a member that was connected to only one member and was a irreversible and un-destroyable bond.

James took a quick breath; this had to do with something with his little boy. His little Harry. This was the first time he had felt his son's magic since he was taken away. His little sons magic was a light gentle caress and was entirely sweet and innocent. It was gone as soon as it arrived though, but that didn't matter what ever caused the burst of magic and joining in the family bond meant that his little boy was safe and he would be taken care of. But that's when it hit him. His son had magic. His little boy was in no way a squib like Dumbledore had said. His son could come home. But why was he away in the first place? Why did Dumbledore lie? Why was his little green eyed boy away from him? He wanted answers and he would have them at whatever cost.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tom immediately reached for his broken child as soon as the family bond formed. He turned around and rushed inside accompanied by the two werewolves. The wolves didn't ask to come inside but that was the least of Tom's problems. He needed to get the child to a healer and fast. The boy's lips were a light color with a trace of blue.

Narcissa Malfoy was a healer and a loyal death eater. The Malfoy trio, Lucius the father and husband, Narcissa the mother and wife and their son Draco lived in a wing that was set up specifically for his inner circle. Tom ran in urgency until he reached his desired wings doors. He barged in to the room and walk with a purpose towards the Malfoy family. He ignored the other death eaters currently in the vicinity who were currently throwing themselves at his feet.

Narcissa was sitting in a comfortable chair drinking tea as she watched her only son Draco play with a new toy he had recently acquired from his father when her lord barged in with a look of distress marring his face. Tom walked right up to her and showed her his precious bundle. Her eyes widened as she spotted the bloodied bundle and all thoughts ran away as she entered healer mode. All the death eaters in the room were ordered away as the child was placed onto the nearby couch. With a wave of her wand a diagnostic charm was cast and child's information spilled onto a piece of parchment. The parchment stated that the child was a five year old male. The boy's legs were broken and had some damaged nerves due to being placed or dropped directly on his feet. His right wrist was broken as well along with small bits of rocks bedded into the skin. The child also had a concussion and a collapsed lung. And to top it all off he was covered in bruises and small cuts from what seemed to be from rocks and grass.

Narcissa set straight to work. She needed to fix the lungs first. If the boy couldn't breathe first then he wouldn't survive. She ignored the diagnostic as it wrote out the child's identity. That part didn't matter. It was the medical information that she needed. She continued to work until a gasp and a sigh came from her lord. He was holding the paper. He looked surprised but he wasn't her concern. She worked on the boy until he was healed and stable.

Tom watched helplessly as Narcissa took action and began to heal his newly acquired child. He was worried as was Narcissa by the looks of it. He could tell by her facial expression. Narcissa wasn't one to show her emotions unless she couldn't hold them back. As his follower healed the child Tom reached over and read out the diagnostic result as well as the medical information. Anger grew in him as he read out every injury. Afterwards he continued to read the bottom where his child's information was. His child was a five year old male. He had black hair and green eyes. He had asthma. He continued to read till he got to the child's name and gasped. The parchment clearly read _Harry James Potter _the child he had every intention of killing not even a decade ago. Harry Potter was his Heir, and son. He sighed, it looked as if he wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

A/N: so who should I make Harrys new mother type. I don't think I'll make it Narcissa. And Lily still needs a punishment. Hmmmm…. if you want something to happen then tell me. I need ideas ok : ) I'll try to update soon k Chou


	11. going to the headmaster

**A/N: ok here's chapter 11. I never thought I would get this far nor did I ever think that anyone would actually like my story. Well that just shows what I know. I'll try to update as much as I can due to me having a reading break form collage. When I'm not paper writing ok.**

**Summary: OMG Harry's Voldemort soul child. And James has felt little Harry's magic when he wasn't supposed to have any.**

Chapter 11

The headmaster was eating lemon drops and absently petting Fawkes as he sat in deep thought. He had gotten a floo call from Lily Potter. She told him that she and James had felt Harrys magic. That wasn't right. Harry was supposed to be weak. So weak that if he displayed magic it wouldn't make a difference in the family bond. No one should have noticed. Plus a new person has joined the Potter line. Who was this new person and how were they connected to Harry.

He needed to find out the where a bouts of Harry Potter. He had to admit this was a surprised. Harry was supposed to stay out of the picture. Damn he was right in the beginning; Harry would be very troublesome. His plan for absolute control would not work out if he didn't have absolute control in his 'light' ranks if he didn't then he had nothing. And that would just not do.

A shrill thrill broke the cluttered room's silence. Albus Dumbledore looked down and saw his familiar. Fawkes had been acting odd lately. He had been going out more often. Fawkes was one of few Dumbledore could not control. Fawkes was there by choice. After all phoenixes only bond with powerful people with powerful magic. For only those with powerful magic could survive the fire of a phoenix bond. A knock echoed through the room and Fawkes flashed away.

Where was that bird going now? Albus was slightly irritated that his supposable loyal familiar was always away recently. Fawkes was his so why wasn't he staying where he belonged. After all his familiar should listen to him after all was more important and the obvious master in the bond.

After granting whoever was outside his door to enter his office he was faced with the last person he wanted to see. At his door was James Potter and he looked a tad angry. Damn.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James was sitting at the table yesterday when the most amazing thing happened. He had felt his son's magic. His little boy had magic and Albus had lied about it. Because of this lie James had to miss four years of his precious son's life. And that was something that couldn't be forgiven. He would have gone to Albus the day this marvellous event had occurred but his Lily demanded him to stay and watch Mathew and Rosy for the day. His Lily acted as if she didn't care but he knew she was just probably dealing with this the best she could. She must love Harry after all he was her son too. Today however was a different story. He would see Albus in fact he was on his way now. Mathew and Rosy were sent to the Weasley's for the day. This was the perfect time.

James walked down his old schools hallways. Hogwarts, it felt like forever since he had been a student himself. He heard the familiar clack of his shoes on the stone floor and the familiar smell of the magic in the air. It brought back memories. He continued till he reached the pillars of the gargoyle heads and muttered the password 'acid pops' and was granted access to the office above. The office of his leader; Albus Dumbledore.

He knocked twice and waited patiently, a few moments later he was granted access and he entered his leaders office. He took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes.

"Why does Harry have magic?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lily was sitting in her son's room remembering all the good times. Her little Mathew was growing up so well. Sure he was spoiled and acted so but didn't he deserve to after all he took down you-know-who when he was one. Lily continued to sit in her son's room when Rosie walked in.

Rosie was seen as an equal in all things in James eyes but in Lily's she would always be second best.

"Mum can I go to the Ginny's?" Rosie looked at her mother hopefully. Her mother usually didn't let her around Mathew when he was with friends because she has unintentionally out shined him at Ron's fourth birthday party. Rosie was running around as a happy four year old when Ron decided he didn't want girls playing with them. So he pushed her into a nearby pond. Being four she couldn't really swim and James tried to get her in time but she still fell in. That's when it happened, Rosie's first bout of accidental magic. Rosie floated on the surface not even getting wet. Lily was furious in a way, after all Mathew should be the one preforming magic first not Rosie.

Lily pondered the question. She didn't want Rosie to show off but she needed to find James. He left for the headmaster and that worried her. He was probably going to see about the boy. The boy he never forgotten no matter what she did. She had tried to get pregnant again, you know to create a new child he could favor but alas it was not to be. She just couldn't carry to term for some reason. It really wasn't fair she wanted more children. In her mind she only has two and another son with her eyes would defiantly be welcome. In her eyes Harry James Potter didn't exist as her son but he sure did in James.

James was obsessed with the boy. And even though he hadn't lived nor had been seen in the house for four years he was clearly James favorite. Even when Mathew was the special one.

"Mum?" Rosie looked at her mother, she was being oddly quite.

"Yay you can go but you stay out of Mathews way you got that. If I hear about you bugging him then you will not go over to the Weasley's while you brother is there got that."

"Yes Mum."

Rosie took the floo and was gone. Good Lily thought as she left her son's room and she grabbed her cloak and departed to her one and only leaders office in Hogwarts.

**A/N: ok I know it short and a cliff hanger but hey look at it this way if I didn't cliff hang then you wouldn't want to read again and I promise to do a wonderful chapter next time ok. !Chou! **


	12. Is Harry really worth it James?

**A/N: ok here's chapter 12. As I said since it's the weekend and reading break for me I shall try to update as much as possible alright. Just remember to review please. I like to hear what people think so far so yay! **

**Summary: James is at the headmasters and Lily is to duh duh dunnnn dahhhhhhhh .What's going to happen now. Oh and harry is with Voldemort.**

Chapter 12

Silence filled the room and the tense mood spread into the atmosphere. Dumbledore looked shocked briefly until it was quickly covered up. James was furious. He lived without his little boy for four long horrible years.

"Now James is this really necessary? Is Harry really worth it?"

Necessary, necessary? Thought James. How dare he, how dare he think that Harry wasn't worth it.

"Of course its necessary Dumbledore! Harry is worth it. Now why does Harry have magic?" James demanded as he stomped threw the doorway.

"Harry is a squib James its time you accept this. Some Squibs have a magical core and when the magic builds up its released. It took four years for Harrys magic to release. He does not have enough magic to release daily like you and I. it's just something he built up. So Harry is indeed a squib. I didn't think you had such little trust in me." Dumbledore said his little speech with twinkling eyes and the disappointed grandfather tone of voice.

" I can't believe that Albus the magic was too strong. So don't give me that crap. You took Harry for no reason admit it!" James growled his words in a furious haze. How dare the man deny it. He didn't know what came over him but he suddenly felt that the headmaster could not be trusted.

Just as James was about to walk up to the headmaster for closer contact the elegant styled fireplace lit up and Lily Potter stepped out. Lily could just feel the tense atmosphere. It hung like a dark cloud over the room. "What's going on?" Lily questioned and looked at James who looked angry. What was he mad about?

"Lily help me make Albus understand, Harry should be with us." James demanded.

"He's right James Harry would be too much of a problem if we had him. He's too weak and I don't want him." Lily said snidely.

James couldn't believe this. His Lily wasn't herself. This wasn't his Lily flower. The Lily he knew was kind and golden hearted a woman who loved every one. "Lily how can you say that. Harry is our child as much as Mathew and Rosie are. He's part of us a part of our love. Harry was made out of our love. How can you say this." James looked devastated. His wife wasn't who he thought she was.

Albus watched and decided what he needed to do. He needed the Potter family intact. He needed them as a unit. Lily and James fighting would not do. This was not a topic James could let go.

Lily and James were arguing when a light hit them. They did not notice when Dumbledore muttered the charm that would make them forge the fight and of Harrys new bond.

Dumbledore watched and muttered the charm _Obliviate._

**A/N: I know this is super short but I wanted to get to Harry and I didn't want to leave the meeting with Dumbledore hanging. So yay. So next chapter we are back to harry and maybe soo… you get to see who was knocking at Petunias door.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE….**


	13. what just happened? sleeping child?

**A/N ok here's a longer chapter cause I believe I have tortured you all long enough so I shall make this as long as I can possibly make it since its very late and I would like to post this tonight since I want to be nice lol. **

**Summary: Harry is with Voldemort and Lily and James have been obliviated to forget that little Harry has magic. Oh no! **

Chapter 13 (cause it's a lucky number in my world : P)

Dumbledore was sitting and thinking. He had sent a confused Potter couple home a few hours ago. It was unfortunate he had to obliviate them. He didn't like memory charms due to not being not very good at them. Sure he was a powerful wizard but no one is perfect at everything. And if the charm was broken through he could always re-apply it. He had worked hard to get James on his side after the departure of Harry. It was in Dumbledore's luck that he was good at compulsion. James took a while to convince to like and continue to be a part of his family. The last part of his plan was solidified when he had convinced him to make an oath to never look for Harry. He managed to convince him that his current family was more important through a couple of potions that he had forced Severus Snape to make.

Severus Snape was devastated that his god son was gone. He had demanded contact which was denied.

He told him that Harry was safer with his new guardians. Harry would be safe, no matter how against the Dursley's were against magic. Albus truly believed that Harry would be safe because he believed no one would hurt a child if they had magic which wasn't a concern when it came to Harry. His magic was too weak to be noticed. Plus he knew Severus would never look for the child in fear of being sent to Azkaban. Snape knew that it was because of Dumbledore that he was currently free.

Lily was another story. He didn't need to convince her to leave Harry but her reason was different from both his and James. Lily believed she needed to protect her children from each other. Harry the squib would be jealous and could hurt his siblings because of it. Rosie was the only girl but she was also the sister of the boy who lived. That alone could make her jealous. She believed she needed to keep her and Mathew apart from each other. Mathew in her eyes needed attention due to him having such a heavy burden. The world would either worship him or be out for his blood. That was a tough fate for a child. She also believed that Mathew needed to be raised with confidence so that he may have confidence in himself. It wouldn't be good if the savior of the wizarding world to have a low self-esteem. That was another reason Lily didn't like Rosie around Mathew too much. Rosie was a smart little girl who was very observant. Rosie attracted all types of attention naturally. It would be bad for them if they were compared in any way. It was good in Lily's eyes to keep her children separate. The departure of her youngest, Harry pulled at her heart but she truly believed it to be ok. Harry would grow up without having to be somewhere he could never belong. Albus finalised her belief. Plus Mathew did need a lot of attention. He needed to be safe as would Rosie. Not to mention Harry seemed sickly. He would do better in a calmer environment.

Dumbledore did not have to convince her, however he did need to force a few different thoughts into her head. It took a while and a few loyalty, mind, and malice potions to create her feelings towards her youngest. It was a shame that they made her infertile, he could have used more potions but the Weasley's had more than enough children to make up for that. Lily's feelings had been twisted to form a hatful bond to her own child. If he hadn't then Lily Potter would have wanted some form of contact and she would have been attached to a child that would not work with his plan.

James was another story. He was very resilient towards the potions for some reason. No matter what he did James stilled loved the green eyed child. It was as if he had an unbreakable bond something more than a family bond. He even tried to get James to forget the boy but he wasn't very good at memory charms and compulsion could only do so much.

Well at least the Potters could forget the whole conversation and the boys magic. Even when Dumbledore himself didn't know why or how the boy could manage to create such a strong bond when his magic should have been weak. Oh well. It didn't seem to be a major problem at the moment.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James was sitting in his small office. He used this room for business and for when he needed to escape the world. He and his wife came back from his leader's office a few hours prior. He couldn't help but feel that something important had occurred but he couldn't remember. Oh well he guessed it was best not to dwell on it when it gave him such a headache.

Mathew his eldest son had come home earlier and was currently in bed. His room was spacious and was elaborately decorated with the Chuddly Cannon memorabilia. The boy was spoiled but so was his daughter. In James opinion Mathew was growing up fine. He was slightly chubby but he was still a young child and it was only baby fat. His son was easy to anger but so was his wife. His son was already good at flying and has shown some skill with words. He was smart just not a genies. Mathew was still regarded as cute. When he was born his hair was a tan color almost a dark blond; however, his hair had grown a bit darker as he grew older. His son could get anything he wanted with his sparkling hazel eyes and a pleading pout. He knew how to use it to his advantage.

Rosie his daughter was no different. Here brown eyes were the mirror to her soul. And her wisps of curly auburn hair made her irresistible to anybody and everybody. Even Severus gave in when she pleaded for an extra treat form him. Both his children were excellent. James couldn't help but wonder if his other son was like his other children. Fun, free and mischievous. He sighed and made himself comfortable on the couch that stood in front of the roaring fireplace and fell into an uneasy sleep. The night still playing in his mind as well as its mystery.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lily was in the kitchen making something to eat. She just put Mathew to bed. Rosie stayed the night with the Weasley's. Her little Mathew was growing into a proud young wizard. In her opinion just like James. She understood that he loved Harry she just didn't think that much. She had tried many times to rationalize with herself that Harry was her son as well, and that he deserved to be loved just as much as Mathew and that it was ok that James loved the child so much, but whenever she did a voice would tell her otherwise.

She knew she was expected to love her son and to show it in public and that it wasn't fair to Rosie. But what people didn't know was that when everyone was gone which was around two to three times a week she and her daughter would spend quality time together. They would play games and have tea parties. She knew her daughter understood that she needed to stay quiet about the secret relationship. Lily couldn't help but feel that something could happen to her little rose if she displayed constant pubic affection towards her little daughter. So she kept it secret even from James.

Lily finished up her snack and left her dish by the sink for the house elves in the morning. She went to bed with pictures of her two children dancing and playing in her head. Even though she couldn't remember some of the evening she didn't think anything happened due to being in Albus's presence. He would never hurt them in her opinion. Lily fell into a deep peaceful sleep with out another thought of the day's happenings.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape was sitting in front of his fireplace sipping a glass of fire whiskey while reading a potion journal when he was summoned to his Lord. His lightly growled at the pain but put his whiskey down and departed from his home anyways. His Lord never summoned him unless he needed him due to his spying occupation. Severus was a double spy. He didn't have a side. He just made it look like he did. Severus was a man of survival and would go with the winning side or the one with the most benefits.

When he had arrived at his Lords manor he knew something was off when he was ordered to make a more than a few healing and pain potions. Without any other orders he had done so. I had taken him an entire day. When he went to deliver them he took them to his lord's room, it was after dinner time. When he delivered them he came to the sight he never expected. His lord was sitting in a chair beside his own bed with two angry looking werewolves sitting on the floor beside the window and Narcissa Malfoy walking about the room pacing nervously. When he had walked closer he saw the reason. On his Lord's bed laid a child around four of five sleeping. It wasn't until he had gotten closer that he realised that the child was injured quite badly. He knew he was the reason for the rushed orders. His Lord looked tired as did all the rooms occupants. He placed the tray of finished potions and left after his Lord gave him a signal of dismissal.

Who was this child and why was he sleeping in his lord's bed. What had happened to the poor child? He hoped his lord didn't hurt the child because there was no way in hell that he would support a child abuser having been abused himself. Severus Snape couldn't help but wonder not knowing that he had just laid his eyes on his god son for the first time in four years.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP (now to Harry!) **

A small boy was sleeping on an enormous four poster bed as the sun set. He was oblivious to the world surrounding him. The child was put into a light healing sleep. The child's wrist was healed as well as the concussion. However his legs were a different story. He had nerve damage and because he was so young they would be tougher to heal. He would have some trouble waking for a while. He would need some physical therapy to heal them fully. He also would be sore in the chest for a bit due to the collapsed lung but a pain potion should help. Severus Snape had delivered many healing and pain potions to where the child slept. His cuts and bruises were healed with some salve. Now all that the occupants could do was wait. Wait for the child to wake.

Harry was drifting about in a land of dreams. His body had felt heavy but light all at the same time. The child was drifting about when he felt himself being dragged away from his own world and being thrust into the unknown.

Small green eyes opened and a soft moan sliced through the tense atmosphere. A small child struggled to sit up until in Harry's opinion an angel shushed him and gently forced him down to rest. She gently whispered nonsense to him and Harry fell asleep again. He had smiled in his sleep obviously in peace and pain free due to Severus's potions. Harry was content that he was in a better place. He didn't realise he was still alive. Harry didn't think about it. All he knew was that he was in a better place and that freaks were allowed to be there. He wouldn't question why yet. He again fell asleep

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Narcissa Malfoy was pacing as her Lord sat quietly and the werewolves in the corner. Severus had come just before sunset. She was in deep thought. Who could cause this much damage to a child. When she had examined him to her relief there were no signs that the child had been abused long term. It was as if this was an attack that had occurred only once. She was extremely surprised when she had found out that the child was a Potter. A Potter she had never seen. She had seen the Potters in the paper enough times that there were a four family members. There were four of them a picture perfect family. A mother, father, a son and daughter. She had never heard of a third child, a second son. She would get her husband to look into it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a small moan broke the silence. The room's occupants looked alarmed and lost, not knowing what to do. She immediately rushed to the child's bedside before he could panic. She didn't need him hurting himself when he was already hurt. She saw the child smile slightly as he spotted her. Narcissa couldn't help but smile in return. She couldn't believe the beauty of the child's eyes. They reminded her of a forest or the green grass in the summer. She gently cooed to the boy coaxing him to sleep like she did when her own son Draco couldn't sleep or had a nightmare. The child just smiled and closed his eyed and fell asleep again. He would be quite the child she mused.

Yes he would be quite the child.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tom couldn't believe it, he now had a son. He could still remember the panic he felt as he held the limp child and as he watched Narcissa work on him. He had decided to bring his new son to his room to keep a better eye on him. He sat near his bed side. He was slightly confused on what to do but what he did know was that his son would need him.

Harry Potter he thought. The child he disregarded easily four years ago on Halloween. If he took a closer look would he have bonded to him then and saved the child from this atrocious crime? He could only wonder. He didn't care that the child was a Potter. How could he when the child was bonded to him to the soul. He couldn't hate this boy, he was his and he would know that. Everybody would especially his death eaters. He knew they wouldn't question him if he demanded his safety but they would question when they found out he was his son and heir. Oh well he would kill anyone that hurt his child. Even if it was one of his death eaters.

Now all he needed now was a mother or nanny or perhaps both. His child will have everything. He would not be a spoiled brat like most of his follower's children but he would always have the best. He could use Narcissa but she already had a child of her own. There was her sister Bellatrix she didn't have any children. But she was a tad unstable due to being in Azkaban for a short while, she was still recovering. Nagini his beloved familiar would love the child but a snake as a mother figure could confuse the child. Nagini would think the child as her hatching regardless of who he chose as care takers. He knew the child already had the two werewolves wrapped around his little fingers and he hasn't even met them yet. The Carrow girl wasn't a choice in his opinion she was too strict. She could do more harm than good. Bellatrix would have to do it he would just have to keep a keen eye on her. That's when he realised he didn't have many female followers. He would have to work on that. As for a nanny he had two annoying house elves in his opinion that should amuse the child. Missy and Maddy were two highly annoying twin creatures who loved games and playing about when not completing their daily duties. Yes they would do fine and if the child was anything like he was, then he would need all the eyes he could get to watch him. Let's just hope he wasn't a trouble maker like he was.

Yes it would all work out. He ordered Narcissa away so she could rest but ordered her to be on standby encase he required her services. The werewolves were also dismissed so that they could return to their pack. They were bound to be worried. When they were gone he sat closer and gently caressed his pale cheeks then settled on stroking his hair lightly. It had been a few hours and he had fallen asleep until he woke up at the sound of a whimper. he looked up and came face to face with bright brilliant green eyes that stared at him with teary fearful eyes.

Shit.

**A/N: ok so I'm tired but this chapter is almost three times bigger than usual. So here you go peoples. I had fun writing it. Please review and tell me what you think and tell me what you like or what you hate. I'll try to change it if majority hates it.**

**Should I change Harry's identity? And should Draco be friend or jealous bratty child because Harry gets all the attention un-intentionally. Let me know because I'm not too sure on what to do next or how things should go.**


	14. Freaks get into the good place?

**A/N: ok here's another chapter. I hope you all like it considering I have left you hanging for a bit. You all have my sincerest apologies. You can't see me but I just bowed and apologised lol.**

**Summary**

**Harry got medical attention and Snape saw him but didn't know it was him and little Harry will have a nanny and mother. Yay I think let's hope this goes well. Oh and now he's awake confused and on the verge of crying and the only one in the room in daddy Voldemort. Lol**

Chapter 14

Harry was sleeping in a large bed as Voldemort slowly fell asleep stroking his hair. When the stroking fully stopped Harry's eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly but whimpered as a stab of pain spread itself through his chest. His vibrant green eyes welled with tears as he saw a person lying on the bed he occupied. Who was this man? And why was he lying beside him on a chair? Was he the one who hurt him? Where was the angel?

Tears spilled and fell down pale smooth cheeks. It was then when Harry let out a wail. He was so confused and he was hurt. The only thing he could do and the only thought that went through his head was to cry. He cried and cried and as he did he chest began to hurt more which made the small five year old cry louder.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he saw his new son cry. He was a dark lord, he had no experience with crying kids except when he lived at the orphanage but the kids didn't end up so well in the end and he would be damned if he hurt his son. It would be like striking himself in the face and that just wasn't logical. Not to mention this was seriously damaging Toms faith in raising little Harry. The kid wasn't conscious for five minutes in his presence and he already made him cry. He didn't know what to do. If he held him like he saw Narcissa did to Draco he could really scare the kid. After all the dark lord wasn't the type of person who could just cuddle up to children.

Freaked out by his child's crying which was steadily growing louder and louder he practically ran to the fireplace and flooed for immediate help. Narcissa Malfoy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in her husband's study. She had told her Lucius about Harry and his sur-name. He too found it odd that there was a third Potter child so he contacted and threatened a few people to get information. He had been gone for about a half an hour when the floo emitted an alarm. Tom her Lord was calling so she immediately answered.

She gave a wide eyed look to her lord and held in a laugh when she saw his bed head and look of disarray. She was about to make a cheeky remark but was cut off when she heard a child's scream. She immediately ordered her lord to move. The order if on a different day and if was concerning a different patient she most likely would be in extreme pain. However that not being the case he immediately and obediently moved aside.

When she had reached the other side where the child resided she came face to face with the sight of a very upset child. Little Harry's face was blotchy and fat tears strolled down his reddened cheeks. His cries echoed throughout the room. But the most peculiar thing happened when she came into the child's eye site, he had stopped screaming out miserable cries. He was still crying, but he did so silently.

The child stared at her wide eyed as she quietly walked to the child's bedside. She was surprised that the boy had stopped crying as was her lord.

Tom looked surprised he had desperately tried to calm the boy without hurting him or scaring him and all Narcissa had too was show up. He couldn't help it when he felt jealousy rage through him. The boy was his so he should find comfort in him not in his followers. Though jealousy filled his mind he knew he would do nothing. If the child like Narcissa who was he to deny his soul child his happiness. Even if it did piss him off. Tom's attention shot to Narcissa when she gently caressed the boy's cheek and asked what was wrong.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Narcissa sat on the bed gently and cautiously as if she were walking up to a wild animal. She gently smiled as the small boy looked up at her with tear eyes. "Harry what's wrong, why do you cry so?"

The boy actually looked thoughtful in his teary state before answering her. "It hurts and I don't know what's going on my Uncle left me alone and made me hurt." The child whimpered and spoke quietly, but that didn't stop her or her lord from hearing him. Narcissa smiled and got up and retrieved a small bottle of silvery blue that contained a pain potion mixed with a calming potion.

When she got back she saw Harry look shyly at her lord. It wasn't much but it was a start. She had instructed the child to drink and he did so surprisingly obediently. If this was her son he would throw a fit until he was forced but Harry calmly drank it, but he made a face in the end. Potions rarely tasted good. As a healer she knew this all too well. The boy's face relaxed and he calmed down considerable due to the potion being laced with a calming potion. Healers often laced calming potions with healing potions in order to keep their patients in the right state of mind when being treated. Now that the child was pain free he curiously looked around. She could tell that he was confused and curious all at the same time.

He looked up at her and asked in a shaky voice "ummm. Mam where am I, am I in the better place? I thought freaks didn't get in." Voldemort made his presence once again known when he asked what the good place was. The child easily answered that it was where the old man across the street went. He disappeared and went to the good place. Harry explained this to Tom as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Tom looked amused but immediately questioned the boy again. His next question was why freaks weren't allowed in the good place? Harry looked up at him innocently and said that his parents were freaks and could do freaky things. Freaks were bad to normal people and were not allowed nor could they be like normal people. The good place was for normal people.

Tom saw red as the child innocently explained his reasoning's. It was obvious that he was raised by biased muggles. How dare a muggle teach a wizarding child such lies. It was obvious that the child believed the atrocious lie. It was also clear that the child had no idea what magic was. The boy had been taught that magic beings were freaks. If he ever found out who taught him such things they would pay dearly for filling his boy with horrible lies of his own kind. Tom watched as the child began to doze off. He was asleep within minutes. The calming and pain potion calmed him down enough for him to sleep. Though not all questions were not asked nor answered that could wait another day, for now little Harry needed his rest in order to recover from this heart wrenching ordeal. It wasn't for a few moments that Tom realised that Harry thought he was dead. That too would have to be dealt with when he next awoke.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was around the middle of the evening when Lucius's wife Narcissa came home with some interesting information as well as a job to do. He had found about a third Potter child. So after putting his young son to bed he left and departed to the Ministry. It didn't take much to find files and other useful information. A few threats and a little bit of blackmail made ones tasks easy as pie. The only information he could find this night was a birth certificate and a core evaluation. It was cleverly hidden inside a book he had picked up off a random shelf. He supposed he had good luck. Why would a family want to hide the birth of a child. In pureblood families a birth was celebrated. Children were the future and therefore very precious. He didn't understand. Next was a core classification. When a witch or wizard is born their magical core is measured on a scale from one to seven. Seven being the strongest. He grabbed the paper and read its information and gasped. The boy's core level was a full blown 6 borderline 7. Powerful, after all he himself was only and barely a five and he was considered to be a decently powered wizard. However when he looked back and read the birth certificate in the column where species is located the fine print read SQUIB. Why did both papers read something different? He needed to get this information to his lord but before he could he was hit from behind with a paralysis charm by a twinkling eyes old fool.

A/N: so here's the chapter. What should happen to Lucius and what about Harry? Should Tom be daddy or fearful father that's has to be obtained because it's for your own good. So fluff or harsh life lessons and darkness? Post opinions they are very much welcomed. PS. I did this very late at night so I'm sorry if there are lot of mistakes.


	15. house elves, Haggle Missy and Maddy

**A/N: ok here's a new chapter sorry it's been such a long time. I hope you all like it. I'm actually have had a writers block for a while in fact I still kinda do but I will do what I have been doing and wing it. But guess what readers today is the day. The day I have been waiting for for an entire year. Many countries have Got Talent shows and today Canada finally has Canada's got Talent I'm excited :) **

**Summary: ok so little Harry awoke and Volde freaked out in a very dark lord way by calling his one of few lady followers Narcissa. Harry explained his POV and now Volde isn't very happy. Oh and Lucius was stunned and not in a muggle surprised way. **

Chapter 15

Lucius was in a river of darkness. He couldn't move nor open his eyes. All he knew was that he was looking at some hidden documents on a hidden Potter child then nothing. It seemed like forever till he could open his eyes and when he did he was in unfamiliar surroundings. As Lucius Malfoy, the head of the noble house of Malfoy and one of Lord Voldemort's most valuable supporters looked around and realised he was in the forest near his manor. That was weird, who would stun him then deliver him back home. He felt a little odd but that wasn't the pressing issue. He needed to get home and tell his deliver his newly acquired knowledge.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore was at Hogwarts in his elaborate office. He had just come back from the ministry after some of his alarm charms had gone off. He had charmed an alarm on an old book where he hid the Potter runt's documents. The harm would alert him if anyone had discovered them.

When the Potter children were born he had been surprised at the core evaluations. The youngest and smallest Potter had the strongest magic even though he was the smallest and the sickliest. It honestly didn't make any sense to him. He had thought he could train the runt in the beginning but when Voldemort attacked it seemed the boy had lost his magic. His core was week and barely noticeable. He just guessed that the core evaluation was wrong do to the fact that even he wasn't scored nearly a seven. He was a strong six but not even close to a seven. The child wasn't useful anymore. He knew that if he kept the boy around then he would keep his parents, James and Lily from acting properly. He needed them to pay as much as attention as possible towards his new savior Mathew. He needed Mathew to be confident. If he was confident and trained then it would be unlikely that he would hesitate to fight against the enemy. His plan has gone well so far.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was sleeping peacefully. His eye lashes fluttered against his pale cheeks as he breathed softly pain free. The potions in his system were strong and would last at least eight hours. The child continued his slumber till late morning. Tom had stayed at his bedside waiting anxiously for his new son to wake until he decided since he was in such a deep sleep he may as well find his staff that would help manage the child. He cast an alert charm which would notify him if his little Harry was awake or not and left the room in a graceful manor.

Tom continued on his way until he reached his study where he promptly sat down while nursing a glass of brandy. After a few more sips he snapped his fingers and an old house elf whose name was Haggle appeared.

"Anythings Haggle may be doings for master?" answered a croaky voice after being summoned.

"Yes Haggle, fetch me Missy and Maddy. Tell them they are being reassigned and will immediately grace themselves into my presence. Understood." Tom quickly ordered and waited patiently as Haggle his long time servant disappeared with a load pop.

Not even five minutes later two distraught house elves appeared on their stubby knees crying for forgiveness.

"Please masters please donts send Maddy away please don't send Missy away." The house elves wailed and begged. Tom began to fell irritated and yelled loudly by accident. "I'll send you two away if you don't shut up!" The result was instant. Both house elves clamped each other's mouth shut.

"Now that is out of the way, Missy, Maddy I need you to take over a very important job for me. It will need all of your attention and I will not tolerate any kind of mistakes when it comes to this task. Do I make myself clear." Tom continued sitting but he was leaned forward and had a very serious expression painted onto his face that promised pain if disobeyed.

"Oh yeses master Missy understands, listens and don't "

"Mess up new job or Maddy will be hurt and punished badlys."

The two elves stood up as they finished each other's sentences. They were excited to having new jobs. They both were demoted after pranking the head house elf Haggle. They had turned his clean white, new pillow case shirt into a nice easter yellow, frilly dress. It had been very funny and it was good payback after Haggle yelled at a younger elf named Rin for not cutting the supper vegetables right which made the poor thing cry. He deserved it in their minds but that didn't stop them from being demoted from soup stirrers to compost sorters. The job was absolutely horrid in their opinions not that it mattered. They lived to serve. That was that end of story. It just sucked that they had to serve by sorting out compost.

"May Missy ask…"

"May Maddy ask.."

"Master… what is ours"

"News job?"

Tom watched with slight amusement as the twin elves finished each other's sentences as they tried to stop themselves from bouncing around from excitement. He stayed silent for a few moments for drama purposes until he broke the silence by answering their question. "I require you to be attendants to my newly acquired heir. My new son. You will look after him and take up the position of Nanny."

The room remained silent for a few seconds as the elves squealed in excitement.

"Oh Maddy is excited…"

"Missy is excited to haves a new masters. Oh "

"Such great news yes yes yes it is it is."

"Well will not fail Master oh no oh no."

Tom watched as he thought about how his son would react to them. The elves though immature their heads were in the right place and they certainly provide some entertainment for the boy, his Harry."

Tom was about to command them to stop their nonsense because now that he had a son they could waste their endless energy on him when he heard a loud thud come from his room next door. Without a second thought he rushed to his room and threw open the door with his wand drawn prepared to battle anyone who would hurt his son. He momentarily felt relief as he saw no one was in the room but immediately rushed forward when he realised his son had fell out of bed and remained in a fitful sleep. He held his and couldn't help but murmur reassurance to the disturbed child. He slightly stiffened as bleary green eyes met his own. The child blinked and gently snuggled closer as a small fragile hand tightly grasped his dark robe and refused to let go. Tom knew if he moved the child would wake from a much needed rest. He would have to lay down with his son. He looked around and spotted Missy and Maddy and quickly and quietly ordered them to make up some rooms for his son. A nursery in a sense. A comfortable place for a young child to be raised in. After the orders were made both house elves gently exited the room and closed the door, after all operating would create too much sound and would wake the child.

Tom looked down at his sleeping child. He had had doubts about raising the child. But right now he couldn't help but feel that this was what he was supposed to do and without a second thought he fell asleep atop of his bed covers holding his young son peacefully for the first time.

**A/N ok I know it isn't as long as you all probably would have liked since I haven't updated for a really long time and I'm really sorry. Truly I am. I just hope you all still think I'm still worthy of you wonderful inspiring reviews. Life can get in the way sometimes and I promise to make the next chapter longer ok. I Ioli Ophelia Potter here by swear to make the next chapter three times longer than this chapter. So mote it be. Ok an oath that's as good as it gets as promising things on fan fictions. So yay till next time.**

**Ioli Ophelia Potter **


	16. we have a brother named harry!

**A/N ok so I said I would update sooner so now I am ok. So I have also tried to make this as long as possible. I hope you all like it. If you guys have any questions I wouldn't mind answering them as long as you're not asking what's going to happen. Cause posting spoilers wouldn't be good : )**

**IMPORTANT: I have decided to make Voldemort pretty. He's not ugly or scary snake like face. Nope Tom Riddle face. After he came back he got a young body again. **

Chapter 16

Missy and Maddy were across the hall from their beloved master. The two small house elves were hopelessly excited and honored. It had been a very long time since there had been a child in Riddle Manor. The last child was their master's grandfather. That was a long time ago. Also the fact that they were given the job position of the nanny to the family heir was a high honor. This was something that the two twin elves could hold over Haggle the head elf. Usually the head of staff was given the job of child care.

They couldn't wait to be with the child. They didn't know his name but they saw him briefly when they had fallowed their master into his room. The new child was small and fragile looking but he looked like he could be fun. Having him in their care would be fun. The boy looked as if he could use a laugh after all he looked as if he fell off a cliff or two.

Missy and Maddy looked at each other as they entered the set of rooms that was meant for the family heir. It was spacious and was made up of four parts. The first part was a study room. A place for the heir to complete whatever studies they had. A play room for the joy of the child. A bathroom for the child's hygiene. And then the bed room. As the two house elves walked in to the heir suit they looked around and immediately noticed how plain the room was. Their master had told them to make it comfortable so they would. They smiled evilly, they had just convinced themselves to have free reign on room. Perhaps their master should watch his words more closely. House elves always had to listen to what their masters said but who said they had to listen to exactly what they say. All you had to do was play around with the words to get a new meaning.

They snapped their fingers a few dozen times in each room before they accomplished their task. The rooms were all new looking and perfectly clean. Before the rooms were done in dark colors and were dusty and screamed boredom. Whoever had decorated previously had seriously boring taste. Little did they know was that the totally ancient house elf Haggle decorated it. Having such a room would not due for the hyper active elves so they changed it.

The study was clean and had rosewood furniture. A desk and chair and the book shelves to hold any study materials that would be needed later on. The child was still young which meant he wouldn't need to be a serious student for a couple more years. The walls were a calming deep red. They would work nicely with candles and the fire place that was places in the middle back wall. The rest of the room was decorated with pictures of moving portraits that they had summoned from the manor attic. They would provide some company. There were four large pictures that they had put up. They first was of a lovely little girl who wore a light spring robe and was in a beautiful field, the second portrait was of a man and a snake that was also in a study environment, the third picture was of a dog and a shy looking boy who was by a log house near a creek, and the last picture was of a house and inside was an old women and a black kneezle.

The play room was completely different. Where the study had a more serious atmosphere where the play room was completely happy. The walls were bright in color. The walls had an underwater scene which showed moving pictures. There were plenty of colorful fish and a few whale and dolphins. There were mermaids and other magical underwater creatures. All the creatures were made with personality and the back ground moved with the underwater currents. The child could play with the wall if he chose to. The ceiling was decorated too look like the sky from underwater. The sight one would see if they were to look up under water. It was very interesting to look at as well because it also moved with the waves of the sea. The furniture was all a light sandy brown such as the numerous book shelves and the pirate looking chest. This would be a wonderful room for a child.

The next room they decorated was the little heir's bedroom. This room had a forest scene and had a night sky up above. The bed had forest green sheets and had dark wood as furniture. It was perfect.

The bathroom was done in different shades of green and whites such as the walls and the wall borders. The tiles were different shades of green. In all in all it was a decent place to commence ones business.

Maddy and Missy both nodded in satisfaction. The heir rooms were perfect. They just hoped that the heir would like them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was being held tightly in somebodies arms as he began to wake up from his peaceful slumber. His emerald eyes opened as he realised he wasn't alone. He looked up to see who held him. He had thought it would be the angel but it wasn't. It was the man that had asked him many questions. The man had looked a little scary but as he slept in Harry's opinion he looked nice. He quietly studied the man and took in his facial features. His face had a small scar but nothing too noticeable, other than that he was unmarked. He looked as if he was made of marble stone. The man didn't look too bad the only thing that frightened him at first was his red eyes. He had never seen anybody with red eyes.

As he thought he snuggled closer and sighed contently. He didn't know who he was but he couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. Also it wasn't often anyone would hold him just for the sake of being close to him. Sure his aunt held him but only for a hug and he didn't get those very often. No one has picked him up to carry or hold or to simply walk around with him since he was three. Harry missed that he liked being held and carried around. He was in a little sensitive and craved the comfort of someone's arms.

Harry continued to be quiet until he suddenly felt his chest tighten. He knew if he had bad big attacks then he would have a whole bunch of little ones after for a few days. He knew he would be ok as long as he took his medication so that the little attacks didn't become big ones. His breath continued to wheeze as he tried to helplessly to calm down like before he panicked.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tom was sleeping peacefully. He needed the rest. He hadn't had much sleep due to the recent events. His child was asleep in his arms and he was happy with that. As he continued his rest he felt the child in his arms shift but he stayed still. He was curious about how his son would react in his arms. He stayed still for what seemed forever until the child relaxed and snuggled closer. Perhaps telling the boy he was his new parent wouldn't be so bad. He remained still and frayed sleep until he heard a funny sound. A wheeze. His eyes snapped open; he had forgotten that the child was asthmatic. The previous day must be still affecting him. He looked down into wide frightened eyes and he shot out of bed and into his study. He had no idea what to do in this situation. He knew he had no skill with his son's ailment which would change very soon.

He fire called Narcissa and immediately ordered her to come without any explanation. He ran back to his room and found the child where he left him, on his bed curled up struggling for breath. He walked over soundlessly and quickly took the child into his arms. He smiled when the child wrapped his arms around him as he struggled to calm down. Tom gently shushed him and murmured words of endearment as his new son calmed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Narcissa was waiting anxiously for her husband to come home. He had left hours ago, which meant he should have been home by now. She waited and passed the time by playing with her son who was a miniature version of his father, however he was a Black no matter how her husband denied it. Her little boy was a mummy's boy through in through.

She watched nervously as her little Draco played on the floor nearby happily piling blocks atop of each other waiting for them to fall then start again. For some reason this was his favorite game. She watched until her lords head appeared in the fireplace demanding her presence in a panic but as quickly as the call started it ended. She immediately called Dobby her child's nanny elf and left the room to gather her healer's kit which was supplied for any kind of medical emergency. She knew the hasty call was because little Harry was in danger so she departed and ended up in her lords study to find herself alone.

When she looked around and saw the door open that connected her lord's room and study. She came upon a sight that warmed her heart as a smile broke through her expressionless face. Her lord was sitting on the bed whispering away to a wheezing child who had his arms wrapped around his neck holding on tightly as his face remained buried in her lord's neck. She couldn't take the smile off her face it was just too sweet of a moment. Her lord was not a cuddly type and he would rather be dead if he was classified as such. It seemed the ruthless cold leader of the dark now had a weakness. This child would have constant protection, she knew he would. The child was too special not to.

After assessing the scene before her she immediately realised why she was called. Little Harry was having an attack. She had read on his medical parchment that he had asthma but didn't make much of it. Asthma was a disease that was common in both muggle and the magic world. But unfortunately there was no cure in either world. The only thing she could do was hope to keep him as healthy as possible so that he could outgrow it. It had not occurred to her that his asthma was serious. She had assumed it was because of his collapsed lung that he had troubles breathing and when the chart said he had asthma she just assumed it was mild like most children. She should have looked into it.

She rushed over and cleared her throat to announce her presence before she put her had on the child's back. She pushed her magic out of her hand to see how bad the lugs were closed off. They weren't too bad. Only the bottoms of the lungs were closed off. She just had to make sure it didn't spread. She reached into her bag and got out a clear potion. Her lord raised an eyebrow before she quickly explained that it was a steroid. Once ingested in small sips it slowly turn into mist on the way down and would open the lungs. She gave the child the potion which took about twenty minutes to finish. By the time it was finished the child was asleep again. Even if he did have a lot of rest it was wasted now on the attack. Breathing takes energy and when having an attack it would take more energy than usual. The child was probably exhausted again.

After the treatment she watched her lord as he gently propped up the boy so that he was sitting up and leaning against the pillows. Lying down wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. After he was tucked in she and her lord exited the room to arrive in his study instead. After the door was shut and a silencing charm put in place she and her lord sat down.

"What was that in there Narcissa, why was he like that? What cause it?"

Narcissa looked surprised but nether less answered. "Harry is asthmatic my lord. He had an asthma attack; however, I am not completely sure why he had one. It's probably because of all the new situations he's been exposed to in a short amount of time. It caused extra stress to his already weak body."

"How can we make sure it never happens again" Tom growled. He would not have his child sick or hurting when he didn't have to. He's already been through a lot.

"He most likely will have to keep out of cold weather and in a clean environment. Dust could be a trigger. However we can't be completely sure until we know what his triggers are. There different for different people."

Tom nodded and remained quiet for a few moments until he broke the silence. "Is there anything else I need to know?" Narcissa remained in thought for a few moments before telling him that when Harry was stronger and ready to walk around he would need leg braces for a few months to help heal the nerve damage in the boy's legs. They would heal it would just take time. She predicted that he would need the braces for at least five months maximum but they could be removed most likely as early as three months.

After relaying the information of her lord's heir information she was dismissed. She hurried home in hopes her husband was home.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mathew Potter was sitting in his room as he rolled a miniature figure of qwaffle on the floor. He was bored and he wanted to play with his sister. Whenever he did, his sister for some reason got in trouble whenever they played together. He knew he was special but he didn't understand why his sister wasn't special to. Mathew loved his family and he knew they loved his to. He had everything he ever wanted and more. His parents and his aunts and uncles spoiled him. He was called the boy who lived all the time but secretly he wanted to be known as Mathew more. He was Mathew so why shouldn't he be called that. Nobody called him Mathew unless they were family. Everyone else called him other things.

Mathew knew Rosie wasn't allowed to play with him because his mother said so. He didn't know why. He loved his little sister. When his best friend Ron pushed her into the pond he punched and kicked the poor red head till he cried as he screamed about hurting his baby sister and paying because of it. The Weasley twins Fred and George both loved him since. They were now inseparable. He got up and walked around his family home in search of his parents. As he was about to walk in to the room he stopped and listed to what they were saying.

"James can't you just forget him, I know you loved him but we need to concentrate on the children we have now."

"I know flower, it's just Harry has been gone four years and it's hard to think that he's not here. It's not fair that we don't get to know him. It not fair that Mathew and Rosie don't get to know their little brother."

Mathew gasped silently as he heard he had a little brother. He had always wanted one. He stilled again and continued to listen.

"Dumbledore said it was for the best that he left. It's for the better James."

"I know flower."

So Dumbledore had his little brother. Maybe next time he saw the old man he could ask for his brother back. Dumbledore said he would give him anything within reason. It the five year olds mind having his little brother was very reasonable. He smiled he bet Rosie didn't know they had a baby brother. He filled with excitement he just had to tell her.

Mathew Sirius Potter ran down the halls of his home until he came to the door that lead to the room his little sister occupied. He burst the door open and came to the sight of his sister struggling to put checkered socks on. He grinned.

"Need help?"

"Go away Mathew. Mummy will get mad you're here."

"No she won't cause she won't know. But I heard Mummy and Daddy talking and guess what."

His sister looked intrigued even though she knew they weren't supposed to listen to adults when they were talking to each other.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Mathew immediately asked. He knew he wasn't supposed to listen to his parents and he could get in trouble for doing so.

Rosie smiled. She always liked being close to her brother and Mother even if it was supposed to be a secret. "Promise"

"We have a little brother, but Dumbledore sent him away."

"What, why he's our baby brother. Why would he send him away?"

"That's a very good question Miss. Potter." Both children gasped and came with the sight of Albus Dumbledore.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his master suit at Hogwarts when some alarms beeped. He had the entire house of the Potters charmed so that he knew where they were at all times. When he looked at the alarm Mathew Potter had just walked into his sister's room. He didn't like them together. He didn't want Mathew relying on his sister. That just wouldn't work so he quickly disillusioned himself and silently operated to where the siblings were. He hoped they were just playing around.

"Promise not to tell anyone." He heard Mathew. So the boy had a secret, he came just in time.

He heard a returning promise from Rosie Potter.

"We have a little brother, but Dumbledore sent him away." Damn he had specifically told the elder Potters to keep the potter runt a secret.

"What, Why he's our baby brother. Why would he send him away?" Damn they blamed him. This wasn't good. It was time to intervene.

"That's a very good question Miss. Potter."

He had heard both children gasp. "Now who told you of your brother?"

Mathew gulped but bravely stepped forward. "I heard Mummy and Daddy talking." He spoke quietly but quickly.

Good so his parents didn't tell them. The problem was he couldn't obliviate them. They were too young and fragile in the mind.

"You two must not ever talk of your brother. Do you understand? If you do you could hurt your parent and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

Both children looked deep in thought which was surprising considering that they were five.

Rosie huffed but retaliated. "Ok but only if you tell us his name."

He was irritated. The Potter brats should do what he said no questions asked. He knew Rosie Potter would be like her father. Questioning him and his decisions. That would have to stop and soon. But he supposed this small information wouldn't hurt.

"His name is Harry."

Both children looked mystified. They both happily whispered "Harry" over and over. Little did he know was that now that they knew for sure they had a little brother they both were deeply in love with the idea.

"We shall not hear of this talk again am I clear?"

"Yes sir" was the reply he got from both children. He was satisfied and left before telling them not to tell their parent that he was here.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James Potter was shutting and checking the house before he went to bed. His wife was already asleep as well as his children. As much to his wife disapproval his children fell asleep together on his daughter's bedroom floor. The sight warmed his heart. He was glad his two remaining children got along and enjoyed each other's company.

Little did he know was that the topic of his little green eyed boy would be the thing that kept his children together. His little Harry though not in presence would bring his children closer together. Today was a good day in James opinion. As he was checking his wards around the house he stopped outside the hall way that lead to his little rose buds room. He looked surprised as he saw that Albus Dumbledore came into his house without his permission to his child's room. He was already suspicious of the other day. No memory of the meeting with his leader. He knew he was obliviated. Al he had to do was break through the charm and remember what happened. After his checks were done around the house he went to his study and sat down in his red comfy chair. He went into his mind and entered his inner place. A virtual place for memories. He looked for the memory on an imaginary shelf and came to a locked book. The day of the meeting. When he picked up the book, its chains were cracked. It would seem that his leader was not good at memory charms. He broke the charm off and was engulfed into a new memory. When he returned to the real world he gasped.

HIS HARRY HAD MAGIC

And his leader tried to hide it. But why? Perhaps it would be wise to look into it before acting. It didn't go so well last time he acted on impulse. He would need to go to the ministry. They had his youngest son's documents of birth there. He felt that was where he would get his much needed answers.

**A/N as promised it was three times bigger almost four. But now I have so many ideas. Hope you do to**

**: ) if you have any questions feel free to ask. And PLEASE review ^_^**

**Anyone know have an opinion on what should happen to Lilly or who should be at Petunias door cause even I'm not sure who yet. How should Bellatrix be introduced? Crazy or sane who pretends to be crazy OPINIONs always welcome ^,^ **


	17. Harry, I am Your FATHER

Chapter 17

James Potter was under his famous invisibility cloak as he quietly walked through the ministry of magic's hall of records. He was absolutely determined to find his sons records. The only thing was he didn't know where to start. He walked through isle after isle, book after book, and file after file. It was two hours later when he found a book on the very top of the shelf. It was old and it looked very inconspicuous. He reached up and took the book and walked to the nearest desk and opened the book. As he flipped through the old cracked pages he came across two pieces of blank papers. That's odd he thought why would there be random of pieces of paper within an old book. He took the papers out and put them in his pocket. He was curious and closed the book and returned it to its original place.

Still under his invisibility cloak he walked for another hour until he promptly gave up and left to his home. He needed to be home for his children. He didn't know that the forgotten pieces of paper in his cloak pocket were exactly what he was looking for.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A little black haired boy laid asleep until he heard to cracks that ended the peaceful silence. Two curious house elves looked up on their master bed to finally see their new little master. In their opinion he was as cute as the first they has seen him. Missy looked at the boy and grinned, yes the boy would be fun. Maddy looked at her twin and smiled. She was glad to have somebody new to serve and play with. Just as they were about to walk away they heard a quiet moan. They looked over with large sparkling eyes and ginned as they saw bright green eyes staring in return. They were happy until they saw the boy curl up in fear with teary eyes. They panicked and popped out to their master to alert him of his awakening.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tom also known as Lord Voldemort was eating a sandwich as his sons nannies popped into his presence.

"Masters, little master is being awake."

"He's is be crying masters."

Tom jumped up and immediately ran to his room. As he opened his bedroom door and saw his son curled up and whimpering. He immediately picked up his child. They boy flinched violently and immediately struggled until he gently rubbed his back as he exited his room. His child would need something to eat.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Little Harry was sleeping when he heard two cracks. He had kept his eyes closed just in case. When he opened them he saw two small flappy eared creatures. In his mind he thought they looked like small goblins and in the stories he was read by his teacher and aunt, goblins often ate people. In Harrys mind the small goblins were going to hurt him so he cried in hope someone would save him.

Just when he was about to get out of bed to try and run about in a panic the man that held him before entered the room and before he could see what was wrong the man picked him up. Harry wasn't use to being picked up and held so he struggled. But when he was about to scream the man rubbed his back in a very soothing manner. He couldn't help but melt and lay contently in the arms of the man as he walked to an unfamiliar room.

HPHPHPPHPPHPHPHPHP

Tom was walking to the dining room as he held an upset child. He couldn't help but ruin his expressionless face with a slight smile as he felt his son calm and snuggle closer. When he entered the dining room he gently placed the child on a chair.

"Are you alright child?" Tom asked quietly. His little boy looked up and his bright green eyes sparkled.

"Yes sir. But may I ask sir where am I?" Harry looked at the man nervously but his eyes were filled with questions and curiosity.

"You Harry are in my manor. And please do not call me sir."

"Then what should I call you."

"Well before I tell you that let me tell you a little story while you get something to eat alright."

Harry nodded in agreement, he was hungry. He sat patiently as he heard the man call out two names, Missy, and Maddy. He was curious as to who these people were but cried out and fell his chair. It was the goblins again.

"Harry what's wrong child?" Tom immediately rushed to his son and placed him back upon his seat. His boy's legs were still injured so he would still need assistance.

"Goblins" the child cried out and curled up. Tom fought the urge to laugh. House elves goblins, that was funny. But of course the child wouldn't know what a house elf was due to his biased upbringing. "No child those creatures are called house elves. They do house hold chores and such."

"House elves." Harry looked up for reassurance.

"Yes child house elves, not goblins. I would never allow such a foul creature harm you" Tom looked at his little boy seriously as Harry slightly smiled at him.

Tom turned from his son and addressed the house elves. "Missy, Maddy please get something light to eat for Harry."

A few moments later both house elves appeared with a tray of vegetable soup, a small bisect and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Here's yous beings master" said Maddy who was holding the tray.

"Foods for little masters." Said Missy who was happily bouncing beside her twin making sure the tray didn't tip.

As soon as the creatures appeared the disappeared to return to the future heirs room to make sure it was perfect.

Once the tray of food was placed in front of the little hungry boy Tom began.

"I am going to tell you a story. There was once a man who wanted to be very strong. And he would do anything to do it. He gathered followers and was told to be a man of light, a vanquisher of evil."

He paused as he watched amusedly as his son ate his soup slurping.

"After vanquishing a great evil, this man decided to become a teacher. The man spent years teaching and improving his public image. One day in the month of June many years ago, the man visited an orphanage. There was a boy he wanted to bring to his school. His name was Tom Riddle. Now the boy Tom was a smart boy and saw what the man truly was. A Manipulator. Do you know what that means Harry?" the boy was only five after all.

"Yes sir, that means someone who tricks to do what they want. Right?"

"That's right Harry. Anyways back to the story. You see Tom was smart and the man didn't like smart people because smart people do what they want and not what he wants so he wanted to get rid of Tom. But Tom was smart so he made many friends in school and became a leader just like the man. Tom got many followers but the man didn't like that because people were not following him. So he made people think bad of Tom by spreading horrible rumors. Tom had many ideals most didn't agree with. Tom became cruel with time and was easily angered. One day one of Tom's followers told him of a boy who would hurt him so he had to make sure he went away. Do you understand so far Harry?"

Tom looked at his son and smiled, he was currently munching on his biscuit. He watched as his son swallowed. " I think so sir, Tom was a strong leader so was the man and both wanted to be strong. But when the follower of Tom found out something to make tom weak he had to get rid of it. Tom wanted to be strong."

"Basically child. Anyways Tom went to get rid of the threat, bit when he got there he had three potential threats. Two boys and a girl. Tom chose the strongest looking child and tried to get rid of him but when he did he disappeared. A few years later he reappeared and took his place as leader once more. And then one day Tom formed an unbreakable bond with a boy who was brother to Tom's threat. Tom's soul became attached to the boy and the boy became his son in everything but blood. Do understand what I'm telling you Harry?"

"No sir."  
>"My name is Tom Harry."<p>

"Does that mean you have lots of followers?"

"Yes Harry I have lots of followers. But that is not the point. The boy is you Harry. You are now my son. And the threat of my power was your brother."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes Harry you do."

"And your my dad?"

"If you accept me."

The child looked down and whispered. "I've never had a dad before."

"That's ok child you are my son no matter what and I'll love you no matter what."

Harry looked up at his new father unsurely. This man said he was his new father. Would he love him like his Uncle loved his cousin Dudley? He hoped so. "You love me?"

"With everything I am child." Tom brought his son into his arms and held him in an embrace. He looked down and smiled gently as he saw a lone tear depart from his son's eye.

The silence was broken when Harry whispered "I would like to have a dad." With that simple sentence Tom's heart soared. "Call me dad, father or Tom but never Sir."

A/N: ok so I know I haven't updated much and I didn't write much but please review. I'll try better : ) and I'll try to update ASAP.


End file.
